


Komorebi

by CuriouslyCunning (Dizzydodo)



Series: Red Strings aren't (always) Pleasant Things [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtship, F/M, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, Red String of Fate, Shadow Clone chapter will be marked, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzydodo/pseuds/CuriouslyCunning
Summary: Hinata had always known she would marry a stranger, but she woke up married to the wrong one: a nine-tailed fox that claims they are destined for each other. Hinata proposes a bargain: If he can convince her of it by the first day of Autumn, then she will take her place as his bride. If not, he must return her to her family and release her from her vows.She didn't expect him to be so persuasive.





	1. Sunshower

The weak morning sunlight from the small window streamed across the floor, the heavy bars that bisected the opening casting long shadows across the room. Gazing determinedly at her feet to avoid her father's unusually kind expression, Hinata could not keep herself from thinking they were rather flimsy bars for her cage. The spun glass princess surrounded on all sides by her safe prison, or the pretty bird kept in its cage to protect it from the unforgiving claws of the cats outside. Today she couldn't muster even a grim smile at the comparison; most of the things she feared lived here as her constant companions, and while the bars did not keep her in, neither did they keep her own thoughts out.

Whatever her father had come to tell her today he had chosen to do it in private. That never boded well. She nearly glanced up, half tempted to try reading the emotions behind his pale eyes, but prevented from doing so by the churning sense of unease that curdled her stomach. Her hands were unnaturally white against the dark fabric of her clothing, nearly as white as her face when it drained of blood as her father finally spoke.

"I know it pains you to be a burden to this family."

_A burden_. Of course she had known they thought her as much. Every time Hiashi's eyes, normally so perceptive, passed over her without lingering, every time she heard her name whispered in tones of disappointment or didn't hear it at all as her family praised the accomplishments of their youngest daughter… each time she had known. To hear it spoken so bluntly nearly took her breath away though. She had been improving after all these years of training; the winter past she might have cried to hear the words from her father's lips, now she hardly flinched.

Instead Hinata raised her eyes to meet his own, forcing herself to hold her head high and finally make him confront the mirror image of her eyes as he spoke. "But you can serve this family as capably as even the greatest of us."

"How?" She was proud that her tongue did not stumble on the word, proud that her father did not have to tilt his head to catch her normally too-soft voice. The single word echoed like the clang of a blade in the small room; she knew the answer before he even drew the breath to speak.

"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." The words were familiar to her, a mantra stolen from the pages of one of the innumerable tomes her family kept locked away from prying eyes and hands. Hiashi had beamed with pride when she first began reading them, until it became plain Hinata had never quite taken their lessons to heart.

"Diplomacy is the way of the world now." She ignored the wistfulness in his tone, willing him to finally deal her the killing blow. "And marriage is the only alliance not easily broken." There. Exactly what she had expected.

"The Aburame clan-"

Even whom.

Fixing an attentive mask on her face, Hinata allowed him to drone on. She already knew the question he would ask and how she was expected to answer. As always, she would do her duty. It wouldn't even be particularly difficult. Shino had always been kind to her, in his own reserved way. They were friends, or at least as close to that ideal as Hinata had ever been with someone outside her own family. Still, it wasn't an easy thing to lose all those silly daydreams of a love match. The slow courtship she had imagined for herself, the partner that would look beyond her family name and see someone worthwhile in her as a woman alone.

In time she could build both trust and affection with Shino, but it would never quite be the passionate love affair she would never admit to wishing for.

With an uncomfortable jolt she realized her father had fallen silent some time ago and was impatiently awaiting her answer if his gathering frown was anything to go by.

"Yes, of course." She bowed slightly, not meeting his eyes.

He hesitated, looking as though he might say something more. In the end he turned from her with only a deep nod to show he had heard her consent. Really that was all that was required of her, and even then only nominally. She could have screamed and wept, refused him again and again until her voice was hoarse and still she would find herself married off; perhaps to a complete stranger rather than a kind acquaintance. But her father was right, she had been raised to serve her family and Hinata could not find it in herself to be angry that she had finally been offered a way to do so.

The walls felt like they were closing in on her every second that she stood there in thought. She turned on her heels and ran, hardly pausing to pull her boots and cloak on before she made her escape from the compound. If anyone saw her leave, then none had the audacity to stop her.

 

 

She knew better than to venture into the deep woods alone, but that had never stopped her before. The rules governing what a young lady could and could not do did not rest so heavily on her once she ventured beyond the safe walls of her village, or at least there was no one else around to remind her of them. So once again she found herself picking her way through the undergrowth, down ancient cattle paths untrod by any other human feet in years. All of it was familiar to her: the twisted bush with sour berries she had only ever sampled once when she was too young to know better, the massive oak with gouges hacked into its southern side or the little stream that was hardly more than a trickle of sweet, cool water. Enough to wet her parched throat after a day spent doing anything but what her father would have wanted.

The farther she ventured from home, the less guilt she felt for it. By the time Hinata reached her quiet stream, her eyes no longer threatened tears, she stood straighter too- shoulders no longer bowed by an impossible weight.

After a childhood spent learning painful lessons regarding the duty of the Hyuuga family and its heirs, she had finally been called upon to shoulder the burdens of her predecessors. Beginning with marriage. A gifted fighter she was not; Hinata had never pretended otherwise for all that she had thrown herself into her training with every ounce of determination she could muster. She was not so ruthless as her cousin Neji, neither as calculating as her younger sister Hanabi. Her scars and callouses were meaningless in the end, now that Hiashi had decided she was better suited to forming an advantageous alliance than directing the day to day affairs of warriors all more gifted than she.

It was the wisest course of action she was sure, so she tried not to dwell on the reality of it any longer. There were still a handful of hours left in the day and no need for her to account for them to anyone. There was no way of knowing how much longer she would be free to roam these woods, and a wife would have far more duties than a daughter.

Hinata sank to her knees beside the stream where she nearly always ended up, tucking her hair behind one delicate ear to cup her palm in the flow and raise it to her mouth for a sip. She paused there, white eyes taking in the forest about her searchingly. Despite her father's cutting words of that morning she was still a Hyuuga, and all too aware of the risk to her safety. No longer lost in her own thoughts, Hinata began to notice the unnatural stillness of her forest.

Normally she could hear little creatures scuttling through the underbrush; she would stand still in the clearing and watch squirrels in the trees gaze back curiously at her. Bird calls and the rustle of dry leaves as the wind plucked at them were company enough after days spent in a bustling family compound. The wind had stilled today, leaving the sun too hot on her face and the leaves silent. She tasted the water, suddenly ill at ease but determined not to show it. She hadn't seen even one living creature since she had ventured beyond the tree-line at the village's edge. Not so much as a lone dragonfly or the annoying gnats that usually flitted about her until they were swept away on a breeze.

She was perfectly alone and unarmed, caught out in the open and far from anyone that could help her. Slowly she stood, sharp eyes taking in every shadow and cranny, looking for the gaze that set her skin to prickling with the awareness of being watched, for whomever had dared to disturb her peaceful sanctuary.

The crackling sound of leaves crunching underfoot had her tensing, every muscle in her body poised for flight. Hinata spun, sinking naturally into a fighting stance despite the nagging feeling at the back of her mind that was urging her to run… and froze. Crouched before her was a fox whose fur was a sleek, unblemished amber speckled with fiery orange the color of autumn leaves, his ears and paws tipped with silver-shot black. A pair of striking blue eyes were fixed unflinchingly on her; no wonder she had felt its gaze on her. Hinata could not shake the conviction that she was being weighed in some invisible balance known only to her quiet observer.

She wondered how she fared in his estimation. Whether he weighed her in the same balance as her family and likewise found her wanting.

With a determined toss of her head Hinata dismissed the thought and stripped out of her cloak to lay it at her feet. If he was so bold as to approach her like this, then the fox surely wouldn't mind her company.

"Hello." She cooed softly, pleased when his ears pricked at the sound of her voice. "You're handsome, aren't you?" Disappointment forgotten, she giggled at the way he seemed to preen at the compliment, his white chest puffing out arrogantly as he sat in the grass hardly a meter away. "But not proud, I see." She teased, a genuine smile stealing across her lips and up into her unearthly eyes. "Or shy."

The fox leapt to its feet, digging with all its might to toss clumps of grass and dirt in the air, barking with a high trill of joyful sound. He settled in the patch of damp earth he had dug for himself, twisting and rolling as though inviting her to reach out and run her fingers through his fur. Hinata barely resisted the temptation. She laid down eye to eye with him, luxuriating in the warmth of sunlight on her pale skin and the odd companion she had found, curling her fingers in the grass to keep from reaching out to him thoughtlessly.

"Are you someone's pet?" What other explanation could there be? There were legends that said fox spirits had the run of both forest and mountains, but Hinata was old enough now to know those stories were only meant to frighten and entertain children by turn. Besides that, no one could ever mistake the friendly fox before her for one of the tricksome nine-tailed demons that populated lore. He lay before her, perfectly at ease in the company of a human, appreciating it even. Despite her reservations, she tentatively stretched a hand out, wriggling her fingers playfully. She yelped with surprise when it took her invitation, leaping from the grass to pounce at her fingertips like a cat after string. It stopped at her cry, settling into the grass once more with its head atop its paws.

"You must be." Once again she reached out, watchful for any sign of teeth, and glanced her fingers across its ears watching them flick with annoyance. Emboldened, she ran a ginger hand through the fur on its head. If anything, it leaned into her touch.

Laying her head on her free arm Hinata began to mindlessly stroke his fur, tracing lazy patterns with her fingers, smiling at the strange chirps and warbles her companion made. No one in the village kept a fox as a pet, she was certain. They were considered pests at best, regarded with a certain amount of superstition by many owing to the old traditions. "Or a demon, maybe." She whispered; there was such intelligence in those eyes she would not have been shocked if he had replied.

She paused for a moment at the thought, but that was all he would allow her before his wet nose was pressing into her palm to demand attention. He was well-fed at least, lean but strong, and his coat glistened with good health. There were no marks on him though, nothing to indicate to whom he might belong. Sheepishly, blushing slightly though there was no one but they two to witness her, Hinata glanced to his tail. His single, perfectly normal tail.

It was only a legend, but legends had to come from someplace and she had heard far too many of the kind where demons spirited unsuspected maidens away to their lairs. Not that she would have to concern herself about that much longer.

" _Shino_." She sighed his name on a heavy breath, reminded again of what had sent her to this quiet retreat. "I shouldn't be upset." Hinata confided to her erstwhile friend, "I've met him. Mother didn't meet father until they were married."

The fox's ears wobbled to catch her words, listening with the silent lack of judgment she wouldn't have found anywhere else. He followed when she pulled her hand back, settling close enough that she could almost feel his warm breath on her face. Before she realized it the whole wretched story was pouring from her lips: her father's words that had struck at her insecurities with unerring precision, her fear of the future, the dreams she was prepared to sacrifice and the ones she had finally resolved to keep, even knowing they would come at a price.

In time she would become a worthy successor; more than merely a bride to seal a contract, she intended to be a woman with the confidence to hold her own against anyone. Years of sweat, blood, and tears would not go to waste.

Through it all the fox listened; every selfish whim, every promise Hinata half-feared she wouldn't be able to keep, all of them laid bare to an uncritical audience. By the time she had finished, her face was wet with tears she finally shed and her restless energy had petered into exhaustion. Between the silky fur under her hand, the sunlight beating gently down on her face and the soft musk of the earth around her, Hinata didn't stand a chance. She slipped into a dreamless sleep, hand falling limp to the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

She was human. Naruto hadn't even considered the possibility when he had woken to find the red string tied about his finger that morning. He had thought he would find another fox spirit, the only other of his kind he had met in too many years alone. Following the red string as swiftly as his feet would carry him, he had found a celestial maiden in his forest- with his thread bound about her finger. The crimson stood in startling contrast to that pale skin, and for a long moment that was all he had seen. Some god had seen fit to bind this ethereal creature to a reviled beast.

It nearly overwhelmed him to see the proof he had a mate at all. Naruto hadn't approached her then, uncharacteristically cautious; she hardly seemed real, more an illusion that could vanish as quickly as mist in sunlight if she willed it. So instead he devoured her from the safety of the shadows cast by the trees; her dark hair tumbled freely down her back, a rich midnight blue where the sunlight touched it. His gaze swept to her face and he was arrested by the sight of her eyes, moonlit white like the precious gems he had seen adorning bracelets and necklaces those few times he could bring himself to mingle among humans.

He crept closer, impatience nearly overtaking his natural cunning, but stopped in his tracks when he noticed the redness beneath her eyes, the flushed cheeks and quiet hitching breaths of exertion. She was trying not to cry.

Startled, Naruto froze in his tracks, not twitching even when she began running again, leaping nimbly over a lifted root, dodging the smaller bushes that riddled the abandoned path. Tears were something no celestial being would ever comprehend. The girl that held his thread was human, bewitching in her beauty but nevertheless mortal. She could only have lived for a fraction of his lifetime, and couldn't possibly hope to share all the years he had left unless he bound her to him more irrevocably than even that unbreakable thread could.

As a human she couldn't know the significance of that thread, couldn't even see it with her own eyes. Humans simply didn't have any fate engraved so deeply on them, and as the ages had passed so too had their knowledge of anything beyond what they could see and touch for themselves. She wouldn't even believe a creature like him existed, let alone that she was his consort.

Yet somehow he found himself shifting into his most unassuming form- a harmless fox, sleek and pretty but thoroughly unassuming. Once again he began following the thread, traipsing after the girl ever deeper into the woods.

By the time she stopped, the midday sun was beating down mercilessly. There was a high flush in her cheeks and sweat on her brow. She still hadn't shed the cloak. Naruto hated the damn thing, but then he already hated anything at all that hid her from his view. Was she so pale all over? Would her skin blush just like that, rising from her chest to her throat and up her elfin face as he slowly peeled her out of those clothes? She was panting softly as she knelt near the water and he couldn't help but imagine that sound in his ear, her arms wrapped about him and nails skimming his back as he moved over her and in her.

He hadn't even heard her voice yet, and that thought alone was agony. He wanted to hear her speak his name in every way imaginable: lovingly, lustfully, angrily; every mood his to keep.

_Besotted_. That was the word. He had it as bad as Sakura. Worse even; at least her beloved knew her name and spoke to her- most often in tones of annoyance or exasperation but Naruto would have taken even that gladly.

The woman froze, glancing about her surroundings attentively. The veins around her eyes stood out as she raked the scenery, determined and unafraid; Naruto knew then she had sensed him, and she was not going to run.

He moved out of hiding, leaves and twigs cracking beneath his paws; she spun to confront him with one of the most graceful movements he had ever seen, instinctively dropping into a flawless defensive stance. She fixed those impossible eyes on him and it was all he could do to breathe, caught in whatever spell she was weaving as surely as if she had been the fox and he the unsuspecting human. There was a spark of unholy fire in the glare that pinned him in place; she was nervous, he could smell it on the air, but she had no intention of surrendering whatever she found.

Her eyes widened, growing soft again when they found his small form instead of the assailant she had obviously suspected. She shifted her stance after a final lingering look all around him, gazing into his eyes at last. The ghost of a smile touched her lips, and Naruto fell just a little in love with her when he saw how unaccustomed her face was to the expression, eyes still so solemn it had some latent sense of protectiveness stirring in him.

She shook her head, unclasping the cloak about her shoulders and spreading it before her. At last he had his unobstructed view of her body, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from her lips long enough to care.

"Hello." Sweet like birdsong, he had heard goddesses with coarser voices. "You're handsome, aren't you?' Naruto spared a moment to preen, pleased that she found any favor in him at all. He wanted to hear her speak again more than anything, heap whatever praises she pleased on his head. He scurried closer, daring her to touch him with the hand that bore the proof they were meant to be here, pleading with her. It felt like an eternity until she finally gave in, and he was surprised to feel callouses catching on his fine fur, firm strength hidden by the appearance of frailty.

He had been wrong, there was nothing ethereal about her; Naruto smelled earth and clean sweat, green, growing things and sun-warmed skin. The creature before him was no celestial that would disappear if he so much as blinked, not a goddess that could return to her blessed realm whenever she pleased. The woman whose work-roughened hands combed so gently through his fur was very real, very human, and very much his match.

"Shino." No. The name pricked at him. It wasn't his, yet the way she was looking at him so wistfully… he was not a tame pet to answer to just any name, but for a split second he actually considered it. Then she continued, and it was all Naruto could do not to take his true form and spirit her away on the spot. She thought she was going to marry a man other than him, thought she was going to throw herself away for the sake of mere paper and ink, a contract that held no binding force in the heavens and certainly not half so powerful as the very real red thread of fate that already bound her to him.

Her tears were the final straw, every muffled sob a knife in his heart. He had thought he could be patient, at least enough not to abduct a woman from her home like a demon out of myth. Yet that was precisely the role he was being cast in.

Naruto had no intention of standing idly by while his rightful bride was sold like livestock to another man. There was no time for a proper courtship, none of the gifts tradition said he should give her over the year and a day. She thought him a pet and he didn't even know her name, but they were bound and that would be enough.

Her arm lay limp in the grass, chest rising and falling in the gentle rhythm of sleep. He watched her a moment longer, committing the scene to memory; she might well hate him for what he intended, but he would spend every day of his not inconsiderable lifetime making it up to her if she asked it of him. Naruto shifted to a more human form, one that wouldn't startle her if she woke.

Slowly he gathered her up, careful not to jostle and wake her. She was unexpectedly heavy in his arms; one day he would learn never to take anything about her at face value. She was a fitting bride for a fox.

The thread binding them snapped taut, made all the stronger by his intentions. Around them a light rain began to fall despite the blazing sunlight and sparse clouds. The woman's nose crinkled as a raindrop struck her cheek, sliding down a drying tear track and into her long hair. Naruto tucked her closer, and in a puff of smoke they were gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Hyuuga Hiashi glanced up as an errant raindrop struck his head, neatly dodging a well-aimed kick from his youngest daughter. The sky had been clear only an hour ago, but clouds had gathered overhead despite the bright afternoon sun. A sun-shower. Not out of place this close to the rainy season, but a nagging feeling of discomfort settled at the base of his spine.

Sensing her father's distraction, Hanabi paused and lowered her hands. When her father didn't immediately use the opportunity to finish the round, she dared to raise her face to the rain, enjoying the uncommonly warm droplets. "The fox is getting married."

Hiashi stirred, "You're done with training for today. Go inside."

Reluctantly she obeyed, though she dragged her feet as much as she dared.

 

Her father followed not long after, making for Hinata's chamber with purposeful strides. Hanabi considered following after him, curious what he had to say to Hinata that could not wait for evening. She reconsidered quickly when she caught his forbidding glance. Whatever he meant to say, it was clearly private; she could pry the details out of her sister later.

The shouji slid open with hardly a rattle, dim light filtering through from outside. What had possessed him Hiashi couldn't say, but he hadn't seen his eldest since their discussion that morning. Suddenly it was imperative that he did.

She lay asleep, curled in on herself and wrapped in the folds of her cloak. Doubtless that was forgetfulness on her part; she thought he didn't know how often she slipped out into the forest, assumed he didn't keep an eye on her comings and goings. He saw no reason to correct her. Carefully he slid the door shut once more, opting not to take the cloak from her hands. It was still early yet to be asleep, but after their discussion this morning he had expected nothing short of tears and pleading glances. If she had found another way to cope with her lot, he wouldn't take it from her.


	2. The Fox's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unabashed wedding fluff, wherein Hinata decides to indulge a whim and Naruto is certain he's never seen a more beautiful bride.

It was night when Hinata came to, roused by the brisk night air that had crept into her room as she slept. She sat up in surprise, tossing the light sheets from her legs violently to scramble out of her futon. This was definitely her room, its every corner was as familiar to her as her own reflection, but how had she made her way back? Hinata searched her memory, but try as she might the last thing she remembered was lying in the clearing with a fox at her side while the warm afternoon lulled her to sleep. Yet her cloak lay discarded on the futon, her boots nowhere to be seen.

Puzzled, she made her way back to the futon, kneeling beside it for a few seconds as she debated whether to go back to sleep. A whole day had passed her by with nothing to show for it. It was a new feeling, and she didn't care for it. Straining her ears, she listened for the sound of movement outside her room, voices or the bustle of people finishing their chores. The soft breeze rippling through the treetops outside was her only answer. She gathered her things and crept out of the room, careful to tip-toe past the creaky floorboards that would have given her away.

She had already run away once today, why not take an hour or two to practice her meager skills in the courtyard? Training under the watchful eyes of her father and cousin was the bane of Hinata's existence; even when they were silent, which had become more common as they slowly gave up hope, she could see the naked criticism in their gazes. Like her escapes into the forest, these late night training sessions had become dear to her. What progress she had seen in her skills over the past year she owed entirely to her private practices.

The fierce sense of accomplishment that came of knowing that carried her through grueling bouts she nearly always lost.

Normally her footsteps would have dragged, body weary after she had spent the day working. Tonight she felt awake- horribly so. There was no dragging sense of fatigue in her limbs and her eyes weren't threatening to close if she didn't move fast enough. Likely that meant she would be all the more tired tomorrow after a night spent tossing and turning without rest.

She shivered when her bare feet touched the cool grass, dew only just soaking into the earth so that it clung to her skin. She skirted the rock garden, enjoying the coolness. The moonlight was bright enough to light her way through the courtyard, bathing the whole scene an eerie silver; she made her way over to the edge of the small pond in the Northeast corner, admiring the moon's reflection there. Hinata liked to practice here, surrounded by the exotic flowers her mother tended, with the stone bench tucked not too far away where she could rest when her muscles were almost too sore to carry her back to her room. Tonight she would go easy on herself; after her hectic flight this morning, her body was sure to protest if she overdid it. Much more and she might not be able to drag herself out of bed tomorrow.

For a few moments more she simply admired the scene, committing it to memory. The Aburame clan was not so far away, but she knew it would be nothing like this to begin with. She would cultivate her own garden, just as her mother had, filling it with the delicate blossoms of her childhood and the hardier, more common plants that would call to mind her forest. It would take many years to grow a tree like the behemoth that cast shade over the water in the heat of the afternoon. Her own children would be grown by then, perhaps married with a family of their own. She could sit out on a bench much like the one here and pen messages for them.

All morning she had spent trying to fight the melancholy that constantly overshadowed her own thoughts. Alone in the darkness it was easier to give into; her practice forgotten, Hinata trailed to the edge of the water, settling beside it and tucking her knees beneath her chin to rest on. Her toes curled at the edge, water only just lapping at them while she watched that reflection. Neji had taught her to skip stones here in happier days; he had always been better at it, once even skipping a stone the whole way across. It hadn't mattered; she had cheered his victories as much as her own.

They had grown apart in the years since as old family resentments gradually bubbled to the surface, poisoning their blood. She couldn't remember a time they had decided they weren't friends, only one day Neji had snapped that he was too preoccupied with clan affairs for children's games, and Hinata, timid creature then, had never found the right time to ask whether they were still friends. Now… there were too many years of silence between them. Neji was her teacher, not her friend.

They would speak before she left, her first small step toward becoming the woman she wanted to be rather than her father's pale shadow. At least she would have a few weeks to gather her courage and plan her words; a wedding was not easily organized, and she would need a proper escort. With the Hyuuga scattered throughout the surrounding area, it would take time before they could muster a proper entourage for their lady. Hinata intended to use that time wisely.

The trill of a flute carried to her on the breeze, sounds of merriment- laughter and the tinkle of bells, voices loud enough that she could almost make out individual words in the babbling. She stood quickly, glancing toward the main house in obvious confusion. There had been no gradual build up of sound, one moment her world had been silent and the next there was a celebration without the gates. The whole house ought to have awoken by now, she should be seeing them rushing out, armed though only half-dressed to confront the unexpected threat.

If such an obviously jolly gathering could be a 'threat.'

There were no lights in the main house though, no sound or any indication that anyone but she heard the revelers. Frowning, Hinata bent to run her fingers through the water, hissing a breath at its coldness.

Surely she was awake? Her dreams could be vivid, product of a lifetime spent dwelling most often in her own thoughts and company, but surely she couldn't hallucinate all this. Not the wind prickling goosebumps on her bare skin and the grass on her feet, the cool patch on her fingers where the water had yet to dry. Then again, she had been tortured in her dreams before too- felt the hot sting of a branding iron or the wicked nick of a blade and woken sound in her bed, frightened but otherwise unhurt.

Hinata picked her way across the grass, making as little sound as possible though she doubted anyone could hear her over the noise anyway. Between the gap in the gate she could see firelight- the flicker of torches and brightly colored lanterns casting grotesque shadows on the ground without. Hardly breathing, perfectly still, she watched as a figure stepped into the light, obscuring it so that it seemed almost to make a halo around it- him.

His face was cast in shadow so that even her sharp eyes could not make out anything but the cast of his features, yet the breadth of his shoulders beneath a dark, simply-patterned haori convinced her it was a man. He reached out to the gate, fingertips only touching its surface curiously, like he had never felt coarse wood before. The company behind him hushed, waiting with bated breath for what he meant to do next.

He pushed and the bar holding the gates creaked beneath the strain of holding until at last it gave with a final, wretched grumble. The gates swung open before him on soundless hinges, easily pushing aside the debris. Hinata stumbled back, leery of being battered by the wooden monstrosities even knowing this night had to be a product of her overtaxed mind. The gates of the compound were sturdy though small; it took three grown men to open them with such speed, and the bar that shuttered them was no slim branch to crack at the press of a bare palm.

Hinata relaxed, gathering the folds of her voluminous shirt about her for warmth, curious what her dreams had brought her. Not a nightmare, she hoped.

As soon as the gap was wide enough, the man stepped through, pushing open the gates behind him to allow his company to follow. The firelight caught in his hair, turning it to fine-spun gold, shadows playing across the planes and hollows of his face. Hinata's eyes were naturally drawn to it, taking in the sharp chin, broad cheekbones accentuated by a wide smile and the crinkle of his eyes. His eyes opened, smile turning into a true grin when he caught her surreptitious study. Even in her own dream Hinata couldn't help the slight blush on her cheeks; she was grateful for the darkness that mostly hid it from view.

She raised her eyes, skimming over his cheekbones, admiring the strange whiskers there that lent an already fox-like face a very mischievous quality. "Handsome" wasn't quite the word for him; his expression held too much character and life for the smooth, unblemished mask currently in fashion, but it was an interesting face, and his hair. Her fingers twitched with the desire to run through it, taming the wild strands. She couldn't bring herself to do it, not when she caught sight of his eyes, drinking her in like a dying man might his first sight of water in the desert. Hinata didn't quail from his gaze, couldn't because she could hardly move at all even to breathe.

Like a mouse caught in a snake's gaze, or a rabbit by a fox, she thought wryly. Those eyes looked familiar, the rich, dark blue calling to mind the eyes of her little fox; even his hair seemed to have the same sheen. She had conjured a man from her fantasy of freedom, her very own fox demon to spirit her away. Who could possibly condemn her for it? No one ever had to know. Embarrassed, excited, unaccountably nervous, Hinata decided to enjoy the illusion while it lasted. "Have you come here for me?" She asked, bold in a way she never would have been otherwise.

"Yes." The man's smile vanished, replaced with stern-faced determination. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and you are my rightful bride." He nodded sharply as though to give the words more weight, fists clenched at his sides as though bracing for a blow.

He had no great gift for the poetic. It wasn't the soaring, romantic declaration of fairy-tales and novels, but there was a simple confidence in his words that had set Hinata's heart to pounding double-time. He wasn't asking for her hand, wasn't begging her to come away with him, only _claiming_ her. Only her.

The thrill of it left her breathless for a second. The next he was speaking again, and there was something sheepish about the twist of his smile and the way he ran a nervous hand through his hair. "But I, uh… I don't know your name."

 

 

Laughter, clear and high and honest; Naruto watched the woman's face, mesmerized by the sound. She spoke so softly even the crickets could have drowned her out, but her laughter was strong and loud; she covered her mouth with a slender hand, eyes fluttering closed and nose wrinkling in such a charming way he regretted he couldn't close the distance between them and kiss it. If he hadn't felt Sakura and Sasuke's twin disapproving glares boring holes in his shoulder blades he might have done it anyway.

He'd told them she wouldn't fear him, had assured them his lady would willingly follow. She knew him, after all, even if it was not in this form, and there was a part of her that had to sense the truth in his words. The thread would not bind them so tightly otherwise. Both had been skeptical, but whereas Sasuke didn't meddle in the affairs of mortals or fools, Sakura prided herself on doing just that. It had been she that insisted on a bridal procession, nagging and pleading with Sasuke by turns until he had relented enough to agree to accompanying them, if grudgingly.

_"She's yours. Take her."_ He had said with a shrug that indicated he didn't give a damn whether Naruto's Fated wanted him or not. He hadn't said a word since they had journeyed past the mountain, responding to all Naruto's questions and comments with noncommittal hums.

Now he watched with impassive eyes, not even bothering to step away when Sakura subtly insinuated herself into his space.

"Hinata." That voice shocked Naruto back to the present, every bit as beautiful as he remembered. More so. She was hesitating he could see, tongue wetting her lips as though prepared to say more. She bit her lip, and he wanted nothing so much as to run a soothing thumb across it, pull until her lips opened enough for him to slip his tongue inside. Sakura would have his head, though, possibly even other, far more important parts of his anatomy if he laid hands on his bride before they had taken their oaths.

"I am just Hinata." She finished, shoulders squaring decisively. Either she had no family name to give him or she did not care to. Either way he didn't give a damn.

His bride, Hinata, stood before him in the same clothes she had worn that afternoon, but her hair tumbled lackadaisically around her shoulders, unkempt from sleep. One of her hands rose to tuck an unruly strand behind her ear, and he followed the movement with envious eyes. Slowly he reached out, offering his hand at the last minute rather than brushing it down the delicate curve of her face. Here in the moonlight especially she seemed an illusion, someone no creature of earth could ever hope to touch.

Naruto saw her hesitate, saw the moment her lips firmed as she decided she would take his hand. Her fingers were cold as ice, chilled by the night air and her own nervousness. He rested a second hand over the top of hers, keeping her warm, drawing her nearer. His thumb brushed over her wrist soothingly, feeling her racing pulse beneath his skin, quick and slight as a bird's; still, she came to him at his urging, tilting her head back to look him full in the face and offering that same timid, solemn smile he had so admired in the forest.

Sakura would just have to forgive him this once; he wouldn't have turned down that invitation for all the gold and precious gems in the world. He leaned down, ghosting a kiss across the corner of her lip, chuckling at the squeak of surprise. When he drew back she was blushing scarlet, visible even in the shadows, and her fingers were twitching- doubtless with the need to hide her mouth from him once more. He wouldn't permit it. Not again.

"Come with me, Hinata?" It was a question. He wouldn't force her, whatever Sasuke thought. She would never smile for him then, would never approach him so daringly or without a shade of fear in her eyes. Now though… he knew what the answer would be even before he saw the slight dip of her head.

Her lips were clamped tightly shut, eyes flicking away from his nervously, but she nodded. Nodded again as though convincing herself of the answer. "Yes… yes, I will." She swallowed, and her eyes met his once more, the moon captured there. "Please." She added, as though it were a polite request, as though he wouldn't have carved out his own heart and handed it to her if she had demanded it as proof of his sincerity.

"Are you serious?" Sakura murmured behind him, shifting on her feet impatiently. Naruto spared a moment to turn and smirk triumphantly at her- what did she know of Humans, after all? She only rolled her eyes, flashing Sasuke a commiserating look that he unbent enough to return.

Naruto turned back to his bride, who was stretching her neck as she tried to catch a glimpse of the intriguing pink-haired woman behind him and the silent man at her side. He caught her to him, gathering her up in his arms once more, pleased when she curled naturally against his warmth, making bold enough to rest her head against his chest though that blush returned to her cheeks.

_Gods_ but he was looking forward to seeing what else could provoke that blush. She was a study in contradictions, his lady; by turns timid and bold, delicate yet strong, a creature divine in appearance but earthly by nature. And he would have lifetimes to uncover every facet of her- the prim lady who had stood before him tonight and thanked him for stealing her away, the fighter who challenged him in the forest before she had even known what he was, the dreamer that brazenly welcomed the demons come to spirit her away, and finally the needy wanton he intended to coax out of her that only he would ever know.

"I can-" Hinata started, but again swallowed her words, twining her fingers in his _haori_ instead. _I can walk_ , he suspected, and tightened his arms about her lest she try. All day he had thought about touching her, remembering the feel of her fingers carding through his fur and wishing he could have done the same. He had agonized over the way she had felt sleeping in his arms, how long it had taken him to finally lay her to rest in the futon that smelled of flowers and earth like her. Now that he was finally holding her again, he had no intention of surrendering the privilege so easily.

"Ready?"

"For-" A rush of air caught Hinata's words, stealing them from her mouth as Naruto practically flew through the gate once more. She heard a dismayed cry echo behind them, the gathered host giving a belated cheer as they pursued. It wasn't the traditional, staid procession she had expected, but Hinata found she far preferred her own illusion with all the joy and anticipation she had hoped for but never expected. Leave the palanquin and honor guard for the Hyuuga heiress; Hinata was enjoying the brawny arms clamped about her shoulders and legs, holding her close to a body hot as a furnace and firm enough that she wondered at the muscles the haori must conceal. Would… would they have a wedding night?

Hinata pressed her face farther into the cloth, suddenly warm despite the night's chill. Normally it was a mother's job to teach her daughter such things, but Hinata had a hard time imagining her stoic, ever correct mother having that discussion. Likely she thought she would send Hinata away to meet her husband completely unaware of what consummating the marriage entailed.

It wasn't entirely true. Hinata had pilfered some of the more risque volumes in the family library, the ones kept high enough that even her father needed a step to reach them. Poetic euphemisms had only whet her innocent appetite; the pictures that went along with them had seemed so funny then- the grossly exaggerated anatomy and dramatic expressions, the strange ways the subjects' bodies were painted, caught in writhing convulsions. As a child she had giggled and laughed… as a young woman, she had studied those images a little closer, uncertain if she liked the new way they made her body feel, eyes sliding by some of the more graphic images only to slyly peek back at them. She had returned to them time and again, ashamed, but also excited.

She felt the same feeling settling in her stomach now, almost painful in its intensity and only worsened by the close contact. Her heart was beating until she thought it might burst, and she was beginning to wonder if she would ever see a non-blushing face reflected back at her again, but there was no denying that beneath her thin veneer of shame there was that same strong undercurrent of excitement and want. Only now she finally understood what she wanted, and the thought that she might not have it ever again left her feeling hollow.

Would Shino- Hinata banished the thought. The morning would be time enough to worry, and likely weeks more after that. She would be sharing his bed soon enough, but if she wanted to give herself to a fox demon conjured from the depths of her fevered mind tonight, that was entirely her own affair. In her dream at least, this man loved her. He watched her every movement with adoring eyes, uncaring that she had given him only her own name. She was a woman to him first and foremost, and might never have the opportunity to be this woman again.

She raised the arms she had kept heretofore clasped about her chest, twining them around Naruto's neck. Where she had devised such a name, Hinata wasn't certain, but she liked the way to her so easily, liked the way her mouth shaped it as she turned it over and over on her mute tongue.

"Naruto?"

He glanced down, adjusting her for a better grip, carrying her like she weighed no more than a feather. There was muscle beneath her smooth skin; she was no slight girl, but then the muscles shifting under her shoulder-blades hadn't been honed by idleness either.

"Hm?" He leapt, hardly touching down on the branch of a tree before pushing off again. She enjoyed the feeling of flight, enjoyed the way he diverted all of his attention to her merely at the sound of his name, hers for the taking.

"Do you-" _want me_? Silly question, of course he did. This was her world to control, and all that mattered was that she wanted him to want her. If she were rejected even in her own fantasy- Hinata swallowed; it would be just her luck. "Do you think we could hurry?"

He growled, and she couldn't help but suck in a breath at the sharp stab of pleasure/pain the sound sent through her straight to her womb. Everything about him was primal and animalistic, exactly what had been missing from her proper, polite upbringing and exactly what her husband would never offer her. "Hang on."

One minute they were mid-leap, soaring beneath the forest's canopy. The next they stood in a room lit by torchlight, waxed oaken floorboards beneath her, vaulted ceilings inscribed with images of gods and demons above. Glancing about frantically she took in the scene; reed screens painted with waterfalls and mountains lined the grand hall Hinata found herself in, shouji dyed with ink of all shades, some depicting trees that spanned the entire hall. Before them a banquet was already laid: sake cups sat empty beside plates waiting to be filled with the food so temptingly piled high. She smelled fish and pork, chicken, spices her nose couldn't put a name to that made her mouth water with hunger.

Her stomach growled then and she winced at the sound, glancing guiltily up at the man that was still resisting her halfhearted struggles to get down.

The next moment-

"Naruto!" The pink-haired woman appeared, sea glass green eyes wide in her pale face. "You startled us." She finished, looking faintly embarrassed at her outburst. Hinata wondered at her presence, already feeling inadequate next to her.

Where Hinata had always struggled to keep muscle on her frail frame, this woman appeared tough in every sense of the word. She moved with the sort of wiry strength Hinata had always envied, but despite that there was a very feminine form beneath her intricate clothing. A bust that actually allowed her kimono to lay neatly over her chest, gleaming locks painstakingly coiffed and bound behind her so that they would not fall into her eyes. She held herself with confidence, and when Hinata could finally bring herself to look this perfect creature in the face, she saw only naked compassion and frank confusion reflected back at her.

Second place even in her mind's eye.

Naruto finally set her down when she sighed softly, determinedly smiling at the woman. His arm came around her shoulder, pulling her close in a curiously defensive maneuver. "You lot were taking too long. We're in a hurry." He grinned down at Hinata, inviting her to share in his amusement and her smile became genuine once more. His eyes were still on her, no matter what her treacherous thoughts conjured. There was no room for insecurity or any creeping sense of inferiority when he was looking at her like the sun rose and set in her eyes.

"Tch. You can't marry her like _that_. I won't allow it."

Shouts of gaiety reached Hinata's ears once more- apparently their erstwhile entourage had caught up; she heard their footsteps hurrying to the room, and in tumbled the most motley array of people she had ever seen: tall, short, fat and thin, every shape and size in between, hair dark or red, palest blond or brunette. There were too many to take in, and some of them very plainly not human. The dark one that had stood at the pink woman's side was pointedly adjusting actual wings, feathers ruffled and expression distinctly put out.

It lightened only slightly when he caught sight of his pink companion before flashing quickly between Naruto and Hinata.

"It's not your call, Sakura!" _Sakura_ , of course. Pink for cherry blossoms.

"She only gets one wedding, Naruto, and you're not going to spoil it just because you want a wedding _night_. I swear-"

Naruto had stopped arguing, seeming to consider the words she had spat at him even as she continued her tirade.

"Um, it's fine-" Hinata began, crying out in surprise when Sakura grabbed her hand and began to drag her away, motioning to others to follow.

"It is _not_ fine, don't let him take this from you. Unbelievable. First the bridal procession, then the bride-"

Hinata glanced back over her shoulder, smiling ruefully at her crestfallen fox. He raised a hand in mock farewell, other hands already plucking at him, leading him to the head of the banquet table.

 

 

 

 

_Sakura. Ino. Tenten. Temari._ Hinata's head spun with all the names, some of which she had already forgotten. They had stripped her clothes from her with no care for her modesty, but Hinata hadn't found it in her to do more than plunge quickly into the steaming bathwater already waiting for her. It was impossible to take offense when they were all so plainly dedicated to making this a true wedding of dreams. They bantered and teased each other over her head, arguing over which scent belonged in the bathwater.

"Wisteria is bad luck for a bride, stupid. Magnolia is better."

"Magnolia is a girl's scent."

"Does she look like a man to you?"

"No, she looks like a _woman_. Which is why we should use the wisteria."

"I like magnolias." Hinata cut in softly, hiding her twitching mouth under the water when the blonde one- Ino- made a rude face in Sakura's direction. She conjured a glass jar seemingly from air and poured its contents into the water.

"There, see? What did I tell you?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening." Sakura stuck her tongue out, nevertheless dipping her hand into the water to swirl it about.

The scent of magnolia tickled Hinata's nose, soaking into her skin to ease muscles she hadn't even known were tense. She slid deeper into the water, humming with contentment.

"Let me fix your hair." Hinata glanced up, searching for a name to put to the face. She had only just heard it, and somehow it seemed rude even now that she didn't call them by name-

"Temari." A wink and a grin with a slight edge of wickedness to it.

"Thank you, Temari."

"Not like yours." Tenten cut in, "Don't cut it."

"Of course not!" Temari looked offended at the suggestion, running a tortoiseshell comb through Hinata's hair, fingers twining through the strands. "Soft as silk." She murmured, fanning it out over the edge of the tub as she began her work. "Up or down?"

"Up."

"She's a bride, not a wife. Down."

"Up." Hinata murmured, pleased when Temari immediately began plaiting the strands, calling out for hairpins and clasps to test against the color of her hair.

The women around her didn't seem to mind that she was quiet, didn't mind making the decisions that she didn't want to or bickering amongst themselves while she watched with a strange sort of fondness. She had wanted friends like these growing up, other girls that wouldn't run to make a report of her activities after a day spent playing. She had felt the absence of this sort of companionship keenly when she began to come of age, retreating farther into her lonely shell. Now she had more friends than she knew what to do with, at least for tonight, and she was relishing every moment of it.

Sakura perched beside her tub, searching out Hinata's eyes with her own. "This is all very sudden. Are you sure it's what you want? He's not human. Death won't sever these vows."

"I'm sure." Hinata nodded. She felt a pang that her wedding night would be nothing like this. No friends to calm her nerves or spend the final hours with her-

She couldn't be certain of that. Again Hinata reminded herself that tomorrow would keep. She sighed heavily, drawing in on herself-

"You're… very fortunate, aren't you?"

" _Tenten_!" It was impossible to tell who shouted loudest, all of them glaring at the brunette.

"Ah, sorry, sorry. It's just this can't be comfortable." She held up the reinforced material Hinata had worn beneath her shirt, stiff and unforgiving. "I could make something more malleable- call it a late wedding gift."

"How's this?"

Distracted from the commotion by a mirror held before her, Hinata glanced at the reflection. The woman she saw was not herself, or at least bore no resemblance to the girl she had been. What childlike softness that had stubbornly lingered was gone. With her hair pulled starkly back from her face, bound half-up in an intricate braid, pinned by a butterfly clasp with a pearl tail that fell down Hinata's back to twine with her loose hair she looked-

"Beautiful." She whispered, voice unexpectedly hoarse.

"I had a lot to work with." Temari ran a testing hand through her hair, straightening the beginning of an errant curl. "Hoi! Can we get a towel here?"

She was bundled into soft cloth almost before she knew what was happening, scrubbed and dried to within an inch of her life, an obi cinched about her waist before she had registered the formal kimono being draped over her shoulders. It was nothing like the bulky, cumbersome court wear she had always thought her wedding would require as a member of the main branch of the Hyuuga family. Everything about it was designed to suggest it would look far better once it was off, from the way it framed her curves to the obi that invited eager hands to unwrap her like a gift.

There was still a hint of innocent girlishness in it; light lavender flowers embroidered on her overcoat, the kimono itself loose enough that she could maneuver fairly easily. She nearly smiled, but Ino caught her bottom lip before it was more than a quirk of her mouth, quickly applying bright red paint of the sort Hinata never would have dared to wear on her own.

"That'll leave a mark he'll love." She smirked, pinching Hinata's cheeks with unexpected force. Hinata flinched away, hand raising to touch to the slightly abraded skin.

"I don't think she needs much of a blush, Ino, you're already embarrassing her enough." Sakura sniped.

Laughter, smiles. Hinata basked in them even as she carefully made her way from the room, trailed by her boisterous company.

 

 

* * *

 

Patience had never been one of his qualities, Naruto knew, but this once it had been worth it. The handful of guests that had remained to drink and cajole him once they were far enough in their cups fell silent the moment Hinata stepped into the hall.

Every strand of hair pinned painstakingly in place, kimono draped to suggest but never show the body beneath, rouge lining her lips as they curved into the confident smile she had only hinted at until now. Words weren't his strong suit either, he wasn't the scholarly type, but Naruto knew the one he would choose to describe her: perfect.

And the pleasure of peeling away that perfect facade was his privilege alone. Who needed a wedding anyway? It was the humans that insisted on such a flagrant display of their commitment, doubtless because in practice they were seldom so committed as they pretended. His kind had always honored the old ways, bound far more irrevocably than mere words and witnesses would ever achieve.

Sakura's words came back to him, and though he wanted nothing so much as to make off with Hinata before the celebration even began, Naruto acknowledged there was some truth in his old friend's words. It had been a minor miracle, calling together so many spirits, demons, and demigods, even servants to genuine deities. A celebration like this could not happen again for many, many years, he knew, and Hinata was already taking it in with wide, curious eyes. All too often he was alone here with Sakura always needed elsewhere and Sasuke keeping watch over his home, only recently his own again after so many years seeking the one that had stolen everything from his kind.

Even he appeared, if not quite happy then contented tonight. Naruto bristled slightly when he caught his gaze, assuming for a moment that covetous stare had been fixed on his own bride. But no, Sasuke's gaze was caught on the woman at her left, head dipped to whisper something in Hinata's ear that had her blushing again. Naruto swallowed the inkling of jealousy, but couldn't help fixing Sakura with a glare that said he had waited long enough for Hinata's company and would not be put off much longer.

When at last she settled beside him, turning her face up to meet his own and smiling sweetly, Naruto found it in himself to forgive the delay. His hand settled over hers, the red string appearing more vibrant than ever tonight, all the proof he needed that they were bound.

He bore the gentle ribbing from friends with good grace, giving as good as he got between all the entendres and innuendo. Occasionally Hinata would blush or turn away, hiding her eyes at some of the cruder jokes. Naruto would throw his arm about her then, grateful for the excuse to draw her close. She never protested, instead leaning into him with increasing brazenness until she finally refused to sit upright again, accepting that her rightful place was tucked securely under Naruto's arm, more often than not watching his lips as he spoke with their guests.

Naruto wondered at the thoughts behind her opaque eyes: what made her blush like that, or glance away for a moment- what thought had made her fumble her sake and choke on the sip?

He offered her his cup, the last chance she had to decline him. His breath caught in his throat, heart somewhere in the vicinity of his gut until at last she took that final sip, cheeks already flushed with the spirits and good humor.

"Can we retire?" She murmured, tongue unconsciously darting out to wet her impossibly red lips.

"Yes." Naruto took a leaf from her book, clearing his throat to finish with a singularly plaintive " _Please_." He was rewarded with the smile that came easier to her lips with every passing moment, and a blush that could have rivaled Sakura's favorite shade. Her eyes were slipping away from his once more, but his fingers caught her chin, tilting her gaze up to meet his. "Don't… don't hide from me."

He was tipsy at the least, and giddy at the thought of finally having her all to himself, but the words needed to be said for his own peace of mind, and her promise, if she gave it, witnessed.

Hinata seemed to sense the gravity of his words. Her eyes met his once more, though not without effort. As near as he was, touching her, she struggled to think of anything but the callouses on his fingertips where they brushed against the sensitive skin of her chin, or the clean scent of cotton linen, the latent strength in those hands that could have easily hurt her but cradled her like she was something precious instead. She had agonized over whether she wanted this flawless dream to end with a wedding night, had debated if it were its own sort of infidelity to indulge the impulse that drove her to seek out Naruto's touch at every opportunity.

In the end Hinata hadn't found any answer but that she wanted anything and everything she could have. She was a greedy, ungrateful creature, but after tonight she would wake and go about her duties as promised. She would never complain, never give any sign of hesitance or dissatisfaction. She would serve her clan irreproachably in all things and set _Hinata_ aside in favor of _lady Hyuuga_. After tonight.

Softly, so softly even Naruto's preternatural hearing strained to catch it, she whispered her agreement. "I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, this chapter really got away from me. I went back to add/tweak and ended up moving a lemon and adding a couple thousand words of wedding fluff. I'm sorry? Please, if you spot any mistakes let me know. Not only is it late here, but my beta reeeaaaally does not ship it so I'm flying solo.
> 
> Quick note on traditions/language/mythology: I am simplifying and glossing over a lot here. I didn't want this to turn into a check list of proper clothing and etiquette, and in the interest of simplicity a lot of culture and concepts have been grouped under single banners/words/simply disappeared altogether. I'm toying around with how much to include, so that will change with later chapters and edits of this one.
> 
> If any of these subjects interest you, I honestly suggest turning first to Wikipedia. If you're looking for a book however, The Japan Book: A Comprehensive Pocket Guide by Kodansha International is a great place to start.
> 
> Thank you everyone that took the time to read/review/fave. To those of you I haven't responded to yet- I thought you would prefer the next chapter first, :P but you'll be seeing those replies shortly. And to all the guests that took time to drop in and leave their support- thank you too! (I may or may not have saved every last review in an inbox folder to get me through the day). I certainly hope this chapter lived up to expectations, and if it didn't please let me know how I can improve.
> 
> Next up: Will they? Won't they? (I'm not kidding anyone, am I?)


	3. The Lady's Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets her dream wedding night, pity even her own mind seems to work against her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is smut. It wasn't meant to be that way, but there it is. As smut goes, it is not realistic at all. This is fantasy fiction in every sense of the word. I'm sorry? (Just a little, though.)

The futon looked inviting from where Hinata stood, still tucked beneath Naruto's arm at the threshold of the room. Unconsciously her fingers twined in the fabric of his haori, anticipation not unmixed with trepidation making her reach for any reassurance. She started when Naruto twined his hand with hers, his grip warm and firm on her suddenly frigid fingers; she glanced up, and the gentle quirk of his lips was enough to soothe the worst of her misgivings.

"Naruto-"

"Hinata-"

Their shared laughter dispelled some of the tension in the air, enough that Hinata gradually loosened her grip on her husband's haori. He didn't release her hand though, twining his fingers through hers as he gently guided her forward, turning her to face him. Her smile faded when she saw the naked heat in his eyes, the way he raked her form appreciatively from head to toe, lingering near the ties of her kimono.

"You were saying?" He swallowed and Hinata was powerless to resist mirroring the gesture. For once he was the one blushing, a pink tinge rising from his cheeks and up to the curve of his ears. It was… charming in its own right. Almost without willing it her hand reached up to brush across his face, enjoying the heat against her fingertips. He froze beneath her touch, even his breathing stopped as her curious fingers traced over the whisker-like marks on his cheeks.

"After you." She murmured, absorbed in her study. She had never touched anyone like this, let alone a man. But it was her right, Hinata reminded herself; he certainly wasn't objecting.

Naruto's free hand brushed through his hair, a gesture she was beginning to recognize for a nervous tic. "Nothing has to happen tonight, you know? We could just… go to sleep." He finished lamely, glancing toward the made-up futon with its layers of inviting blankets. Reluctantly, Hinata allowed her hands to fall to her sides, blind to the regretful look Naruto flashed her.

Even her own mind conspired against her; Hinata's expression was equal parts disappointment and determination. Privately she had hoped her handsome specter would take the lead, let her pretend that this wasn't all her own fantasy. It was a habit of hers, she conceded, and one she would just as soon do away with.

Hinata straightened her spine, meeting his impossibly blue eyes and murmuring the word they had both been hoping to hear: "N-no."

Her tongue caught on the word, tight throat forcing her to swallow halfway through. Nevertheless, she had clearly and unequivocally voiced her wish in a way she might not have dared before. She was rewarded by the way Naruto's eyes widened with surprise, the curve of his smile quickly turning lascivious; she had seen the look before, though it had never in her memory been meant for her. Seeing it now only fueled the heat gathering under her skin. She was burning, and with every touch she set him alight too.

Though she couldn't quite bring herself to bluntly ask for what she wanted, Hinata forced the next words out on a whisper, "I don't want to sleep."

"Good." Before she could do more than blink Naruto had wrapped his free arm about her, releasing her hand to catch her chin and tilt her face up to meet his warm, chapped lips. She giggled as he pressed an affectionate kiss to her nose, another to the curve of her eyelashes- the giggle trailed off when she felt the first press of his lips to her own in a mute question. She rose on her tip-toes to answer the only way she knew how, returning his chaste kiss.

It didn't stay chaste for long. Hinata froze when she felt his lips open to hers, tongue running across the seam of her lips invitingly; she pulled back, heels hitting the floor with an audible thump. He grinned, and it set her heart to racing so quickly she thought it must be beating against her ribs. "All right, Hi. Na. Ta?"

Mischief, pure mischief. His grin vanished when she curled into him, hand splaying across his heart, pleased to find its pulse mirrored her own; she wasn't the only one affected here.

He leaned down to catch her mouth again, easing her into it, teaching her how to move with him. Hinata had always been a quick-study; her eyes fluttered shut, lips opening to him with no trace of self-consciousness; he twined his tongue with hers, coaxing her to explore him as he did her. Cautiously she reciprocated, fingers kneading into him unconsciously while she luxuriated in her first kiss; she was hesitant, a little clumsy, and clearly unschooled in it, but he sensed her eagerness, the genuine enjoyment of a novice willing to throw herself in head first.

It was a crime that no one had touched her like this before, an offense against nature that someone so tactile had been denied this simple pleasure until now. Yet Naruto couldn't deny that his newfound possessive streak delighted in knowing he could be the one to teach her, that he was the only who that knew what she felt and tasted like. It quieted a growing pit of jealousy he hadn't even noticed before. He promised himself that as soon as he could muster the patience, they would spend hours exploring each other like this. No more than kisses- tender or passionate, innocent and seductive until their lips were sore and swollen and their hands had taken on a mind of their own.

He pulled away first, gratified when she followed, enjoying the contact just a second longer. Who was he to deny her? But his fingers twitched at the thought of finally undoing those ties, snaking through her hair to pull the pins and let it fall freely about her.

Hinata thinned her lips, enjoying the lingering sensations as her eyes followed his. He made no secret of what he wanted, palms brushing down her ribs to the flare of her hips, back up again to dip in the slit of her kimono and play with the ties. Turnabout was fair play, she assured herself as the backs of her hands ghosted down his chest, humming contentedly when he chuckled as her hands found a ticklish spot. His muscles leapt beneath her hands and Hinata couldn't help but linger there, enjoying the sensation.

Next to him she felt small. Not in the degrading way her family sometimes made her feel, not defenseless or weak, just a little overwhelmed in a way she was beginning to appreciate.

She hadn't even noticed when he began to tug on the fabric of her kimono, loosening it enough that it draped about her. The obi fell forgotten to the floor while her own hands plucked listlessly at his haori; there was an unexpected thrill in letting him undress her like this, and even eager as she was to see him, Hinata found herself relaxing under his hands, letting him turn her this way and that as he stripped her out of her formal attire.

"My hair." Hinata raised a hand, tugging lightly at one of the pins there.

Naruto stayed her hand, shaking his head absentmindedly. "Leave it for now."

"But…" It seemed backward, but what did she know after all? The more he pulled the kimono from her, the more her natural shyness was beginning to rear its head; part of her was tempted to hide- but she had promised, hadn't she?

Naruto paused, reluctance in every line of his body. "But?"

She shook her head, "Never mind."

His brow furrowed, "Hinata."

That one word managed to convey worlds worth of meaning. Hinata's gaze flicked down to the floor and back up to his just as quickly.

"I just thought- isn't it strange to leave it up? I can undo it."

Hinata knew he was planning something wicked when she saw his smirk return, overshadowing the look of concentration he had worn as he tried to rid her of her clothes without ruining them. Her breath stuttered to a halt when he leaned forward to press his mouth to the curve of her neck, lingering on the vulnerable pulse point there before kissing a path up to her ear, "But it makes it so much easier to do this."

Her knees buckled slightly at the hot rush of air on the curve of her ear, she gulped, confused at how sensitive her neck and ears were- it was something she had seen depicted in her illicit books certainly, but another thing entirely when it was used against her.

"You're right." Hinata gasped out, thoroughly convinced.

"Oh? Did you enjoy that?"

She nearly leapt out of her skin when his tongue darted out to trace the curve of her ear, thumb circling over her collarbone in a gesture doubtless meant to soothe that only reminded her how little of her skin he had touched.

"Yes." Hinata breathed, impatient enough to forget her embarrassment. She turned her face to his own, thankful when he let her catch his lips once more, just a quick peck of reassurance.

Naruto seized the opportunity to push the kimono the rest of the way from her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor where it belonged. Hinata tensed for a moment, hands fluttering uncertainly as she pulled back from the kiss. He caught them in his own, drawing them to her sides so he could look his fill, glad she hadn't asked him to pull her hair down yet. Naruto didn't want anything between them, not even the excuse of her hair to protect her modesty. This way she was laid bare to him, every curve and plane his to admire, every scar to trace, every errant blush plain as day.

And she was blushing- a rosy shade that spread from her face down the curve of her breasts, as much arousal as self-consciousness.

She was as lovely as he had suspected: Every bit of her was as moonlight pale as her face, making the constellation of freckles at her hip stand out all the more. He would trace those with his tongue and teeth before the night was over, Naruto promised himself. A faded pink scar bisected the skin just to the side of them, doubtless a childhood injury; her hand twitched with the desire to cover it when his gaze lingered there a second too long, but she didn't pull away. He kissed her fingers, telling her without words how much he appreciated her trust.

Naruto took her in slowly, forcing his eyes away from that intriguing triangle of hair at the juncture of her thighs to her breasts, lingering on the slight curve of her stomach. He could see the hours she had spent running through her stances reflected in the muscle beneath her softness- he wanted to run his fingertips over the skin there to feel the way they tightened at his touch. He imagined the way her legs would clamp about his hips, her muscles shifting just under her skin as she arched to meet him and the stab of arousal at the mental image bordered on pain.

"Naruto." His name slipped unbidden from her lips and he trembled slightly at the sound, gaze flicking up to meet hers, offering her a reassuring smile. He could feel the effort it cost Hinata not to struggle, not to hide from his frankly assessing glances. She shifted restlessly from foot to foot, and his mouth ran dry as he realized he could hear how wet she was getting for him. Unable to resist, his eyes flew back to the juncture of her thighs, breath coming hard at the sight of a sheen of her essence glistening there.

He wanted nothing so much as to capture her hands behind her back, pressing her into the wall as he yanked one of her toned thighs over his shoulder, pressing filthy kisses there while she writhed and pleaded for more. Her knee would buckle as it had when he pressed the kiss to her ear, but he would keep her pinned there while her gasps turned to sobs, bringing her to climax again and again until she wasn't sure whether it was pleasure or pain that made her cry out. He would take every drop of her, eyes locked on her own, no room for shame between them.

Finally he would let her fall into his arms, crumpling like a rag doll; he would whisper to her how beautiful she had been, how irresistible between sharing kisses that tasted of her. She would tremble in the aftermath of sensation as he mercilessly coaxed her to ride him, hips shaking with the effort of pushing herself up until finally she gave in and let him bear her weight, lifting her up only to drag her roughly down again, chasing his own relief while she panted out that she couldn't possibly come again. He would prove her wrong, wringing a final orgasm from her just on the right side of pain that would leave her sprawled bonelessly atop him, speechless with weary satisfaction.

Naruto forced the thought from his head; tonight was not the night for that sort of play, and everything about Hinata's body language was beginning to suggest uneasiness. He wouldn't for all the world have her think he would keep her on a shelf only for looking at.

"Are you-" Hinata's voice trailed off when his hand finally found its way to her hair, tugging at a silver pin until the midnight lock it held in place tumbled down her back. She sucked in a breath, tilting her head to give him better access to the smaller tokens sprinkled through her hair. She had expected him to be as graceless as he had been with the ties, but his fingers were nothing if not nimble, making her wonder where and with whom he had practiced the skill.

Something about that thought felt odd. She tried to follow it to the natural conclusion, gaze turning inward but Naruto chose that moment to playfully tug at her hair. "Stay with me, princess."

Just like that her attention was diverted, refocused to the way her hair swayed against her back, skimming across her hips to leave whispers of sensation in its wake. There was something sinfully decadent about standing before him naked like this while he, still clothed, undressed and admired her, brushing her hair back from her face. At last he sought out the final pin, the last bunch of her hair tumbling over her shoulder and down her breasts. It rested at her nipple, the feel of it sending heat through her anew. Naruto followed its path, pushing it back over her shoulder, unwilling to allow her even that scrap of modesty. His grip on her wrists tightened for a second, nostrils flaring- she swore for a moment she could feel the prick of claws on her fragile skin before it was gone again.

Finally he released her hands; unconsciously she drew them to her chest, curling in on herself instinctively after being exposed so long. He arched an incredulous brow, and her hands froze mid-gesture. She had so little left to hide already after he had practically devoured her with his eyes, and the curl of his lips suggested he wasn't about to move until she returned the favor. It was only fair, she supposed, and she couldn't deny the niggling whisper at the back of her mind that was urging her to push the haori from his shoulders and make short work of the kosode beneath.

"May I?" Hinata winced at her polite tone. Ravishing seductress she was not, though she had almost forgotten it.

" _Please_." Naruto's hoarse voice was all the encouragement she needed to swallow the lump of nervousness in her throat, pushing aside visions of fumbling so horribly the night ended before it had properly begun. This was her night, she reminded herself, and she had been looking forward to this part since he had first pulled her into his arms.

His clothing was far less intricate than hers, peeling off him easily despite her lightly shaking fingers. The task was familiar to her; she knew her way around light armor and the garments beneath and this was only a more formal version of it. She silently congratulated herself for her swiftness when the haori and its underpinnings came away in her hands.

Oh. Hinata barely swallowed her gasp. He was everything she had imagined, of course, lightly tanned skin stretched taut over sinews and muscle, wide shoulders tapering down to solid hips. She shifted uncomfortably, very aware of what it was that drew her eyes to the crease of his thigh just visible beneath the _hakama_ she hadn't found the courage to remove yet. She bided her time, taking him in inch by inch, pleased that her blush had faded enough for her to look him in the eye and offer him the same appreciative smile he had given her.

She traced the line of his collar bone, lingering on the curve of his Adam's apple; she wanted to nip there, somewhere only just visible, somewhere their guests would notice and tease him for. Her thoughts must have shown in her eyes because he swallowed softly, shifting his weight. Hinata found she enjoyed turning the tables on him, enjoyed the playful rapport they were building with every knowing glance, every garment shed or smile shared. Naruto was blushing again, his eyes flashing with a dangerous light that sent another shudder of arousal through her. She wanted to ask him his thoughts for him to whisper them in her ear as he had earlier, only this time pressed skin to skin.

Her pinkening skin mirrored his own, and his intrigued expression wasn't far removed from hers. Neither spoke, both fearful of breaking the spell they had woven together. Hinata's gaze drifted down over his broad chest, catching on his nipples, beaded like hers. Reminded of her nudity, she hesitated for the barest second; Naruto's soft growl called her back to herself, urging her louder than words to finally strip him already. He had taken his time with her; if she chose to do the same he couldn't have any complaints.

It took every ounce of confidence she had mustered to finally pull the _hakama_ from him- looking everywhere but where temptation urged. Naruto's hands joined hers when she faltered, encouraging but not assisting in the slightest. She sighed her vexation, but he only chuckled.

Finally he was bare to her as she was to him, and forgetting all the scruples painstakingly instilled in her, Hinata's eyes flew straight to his erection.

It wasn't a new sight, not exactly. But it had been years since she had last flipped through those forbidden volumes, and it was quite unlike what she remembered. Hinata swallowed tightly, shocked at her own brazenness. With an effort she forced her pearl gaze back to Naruto's blue. There was no shame reflected there, no judgment, just the echo of her own lust. Tentatively, so slowly she could see his muscles straining with the effort of holding still, Hinata reached out to run her fingers down his chest, following the trail of muscle and light dusting of hair to his sex.

Naruto clenched his teeth, swallowing down the filthy words that rose to his lips. She was torturing him with her uncertain caresses; he wanted nothing so much as to take her hand in his own and show her what he preferred. But he was transfixed, studying Hinata's face as she gradually forgot her nerves, replaced by a frank curiosity he wanted nothing so much as to satisfy for both of their sakes. It would have been easier to bear, perhaps, if he had been able to reach out and touch her, but instinct warned him she would withdraw as soon as she remembered herself.

She wet her lips and he followed the sight of her tongue, clenching his fist at his side until his muscles tensed and shifted. Hinata's otherwordly eyes followed the movement, breath coming short and sharp.

It was all the invitation he needed to close the distance between them for another kiss, one designed to rid her of the last of her inhibitions, to leave the lady outside their room and come to him as his wife and mistress. He was hers to touch, after all, as she was his. Hinata moaned, a soft breath of sound that went straight to his cock; she squirmed when she felt him against her, unconsciously seeking him out, arms wrapping around him at last so she could run her tiny nails over his back all too lightly. Naruto wanted to feel her scratches there come morning, a mark of pride that he had finally coaxed a vixen out of her.

She remembered herself enough to pull away, resting those hands on his shoulders to hold him close. "We should-" She swallowed thickly, shifting against him enticingly, "We should go to bed." The look on her face was equal parts demand and question, her tone completely unwavering.

Naruto hummed his agreement, pleasantly surprised when Hinata wrapped a firm hand about his, pulling him with her toward the futon. She was still nervous, he could see it in the way her gaze wavered, her grip just a little too tight, but then he wasn't much better; next to her he felt as graceful and self-assured as a lumbering ox. The thought that they were about to become husband and wife in every possible sense had his stomach twisting in knots even as he ached with lust.

Valiantly resisting the urge to break eye contact, Hinata didn't notice how near they were to the futon until she quite literally stumbled into it, crying out in dismay as she tumbled to the sheets.

"Hinata!" Naruto grabbed for her with lightning-quick reflexes, squawking when the sudden motion unbalanced him; they fell together in a tangle of limbs, thankful for the reasonably soft landing. Hinata couldn't quite bite back another laugh; she hadn't expected that was something she would ever do on her wedding night, and the relief of it was enough to prick her eyes. Naruto laughed with her, burying his face in the covers to hide what she suspected was an embarrassed blush.

She wouldn't let him hide, reaching out to catch his chin as he had hers and turning him to face her. Their laughter trailed off as she looked her fill of the muscles in his shoulders and down his back, visible to her now; his were glued to her heaving chest. Hinata shifted, feeling unaccountably daring under that stare- he looked at her like she was perfection incarnate, and she worried she could become addicted to it. Only tonight. She reminded herself mentally, but since it was only one night there was every reason to enjoy herself. Doubtless the guilt would eat her up come morning as she tried to converse normally with her family over breakfast.

It could wait until then.

_Touch me again_. She wanted to order him, wanted to beg him, wanted him to beg her or command it of her; anything as long as he touched her already-

As though sensing her thoughts he rested a palm on her stomach, seemingly enraptured at the way she leapt, her muscles tensing all at once. It gave her the courage she needed to reach out at last, tugging pointedly at the hem of his last garment; he wasted no time stripping out of them, hands moving with the ease of familiarity. Annoyed at the blush that was once again creeping up her cheeks, Hinata refused to look away; she wondered if she would have any blushes left in her after tonight. She wasn't going to worry about it though, not when Naruto was watching her with a devilish smirk that said he knew about a dozen more ways to make her blush and intended to explore every one of them.

"You're very ha-" Naruto didn't give her the chance to finish, kicking off his _hakama_ at last and bringing his hands back to her skin- she gasped and nearly swallowed her tongue when one rough thumb brushed over a peaked nipple.

"I didn't hear you?" She loved his smirk, Hinata decided. There was smugness in it, yes, but also good humor and open amusement, a sort of lightheartedness to it she seldom saw reflected back at her.

"I said you're very handsome." Her breath shuddered out of her when he pinched slightly, leaning down to press a wet kiss in the valley between her breasts.

"I love your voice." He murmured. Another kiss in the hollow of her throat. "I love the way you say my name."

Not recognizing the trap, Hinata obliged, baring her throat as she whispered a breathy "Naruto."

It ended on a gasp, his teeth sharp but oh so careful against her vulnerable throat; there was just a hint of danger in it, the knowledge that he could easily hurt her like this, but that she wasn't going to protest. She rocked her hips against him, feeling a little mischievous herself. He groaned into her skin and it was her turn to smirk, fingers running up the curve of his thigh until he twitched and shuddered against her.

" _Fuck_ , Hinata."

The profanity surprised her, but it was obvious he meant it for praise, one hand bracing near her shoulder to push himself up as his free hand played across her chest to her other nipple, down to her stomach once more-

It forced him that much closer to her and she wriggled in mingled excitement and trepidation when she felt his hardness against her. She hadn't really even had a chance to see what it was that she hoped would be in her soon. Illustrations were one thing, but she wanted more than that. Hinata allowed her hand to creep farther down, basking in his body as he did hers; Naruto had begun to move against her, languid movements that sent a tingling warmth through her blood. She responded instinctively, arching against him, finding a rhythm that matched his.

Her hand crept down, stealing between them to that place that felt so warm, an ebb and flow of subtle sensation as he rocked against her. Naruto stilled when her fingers found him, muttering something quietly to himself as her curious hand wrapped about his length, running down the length of it and back up in blind exploration.

"Gods, harder please."

Emboldened, she tightened her grip, intrigued at the vein she felt, the head that was seeping liquid. Ah. Hinata's blush deepened; not all that wetness was his. For all she had been raised to be a lady, she was enjoying this.

Sex was meant to be a duty between husband and wife. Pleasure was the realm of concubines and prostitutes, and then only for men that found no satisfaction with their wives. There were exceptions, she knew, but the stigma of it was such that it was not publicly discussed.

That made her at best an undisciplined sensualist, at worst an adulteress. Hinata was surprised to find that shame wasn't the only thing she felt; beneath it was an undercurrent of arousal that had her redoubling her efforts, tracing the vein beneath her fingers, daring to glance across the slit at the head that oozed the evidence of her wickedness. Naruto bucked, eyes scrunching shut and teeth clamping on his lip.

"Shit. Stop, we better stop."

Reluctantly Hinata released him, puzzlement mixing with hurt. Her hands weren't much like the ladies at court either, lined and calloused from hard work and training; her nails weren't long and polished, still jagged in places where they had cracked or broken-

" _Ah_!" Her heels dug into the futon, simultaneously pushing away and arching into Naruto; his hot palm pressed into her center, rubbing too gently while his fingers played at her entrance.

He murmured endearments and soothing words, things only half heard as she focused on the new sensation spreading through her, sharp and sweet. Her eyes locked on his, trying to find their easy rhythm once more as her hips stuttered with the effort. Hinata wasn't sure if it was quite pleasure or not, caught up in the unfamiliarity of it-

"Good?" Even the monosyllable sounded like it cost Naruto a great deal to articulate. His blush seemed permanently stained in his skin, but she saw no trace of shame or self-consciousness.

"I don't know." Hinata answered honestly, breathless and feeling too warm for the blankets surrounding her. His hand stopped and she had her answer, whimpering at its loss; she moved pointedly, encouraging him, relieved when he didn't tease her too long. She could hear them in the silence: Naruto's occasional stifled growl as her body trembled and twitched beneath his, the filthy sound of his fingers stirring her lust, the gasps that caught in the back of her throat and the way her teeth clenched to bite back a demand for more.

He raised his fingers, spreading them apart to show her the way the viscous liquid clung to them. Hinata instinctively sensed what he would ask her next, but the sound of it whispered in that husky voice was enough to make her squirm: "Do you want me?"

"Yes!" She clenched her eyes shut, embarrassed at how emphatic she had sounded. Of course Naruto wouldn't let it end that easily; he was enjoying the game, teasing her past sanity and inhibition. How she had conjured such a devil, Hinata wasn't about to contemplate.

"How?"

Hinata growled, eyes flashing open once more to lock with his, surprised at her own vehemence. "How-However." She bit off, unwilling to give him what he was asking for. She wasn't herself tonight, but the last vestige of 'lady Hinata' still clung stubbornly.

Naruto arched a brow; she didn't trust his expression at all, neither the way his wet fingers traced a trail from her belly button back down to her center, playing over a spot that made her tense and hiss, fingers clenching in the sheet to keep from grabbing his wrist and making him press harder.

"Do you want my fingers?"

Before she could respond with a slightly vexed yes, he suddenly crouched between her legs to push them over his shoulders, licking a stripe up her core. Hinata was shocked to realize the bitten off scream of mingled surprise and want was her. "Or my tongue."

"Either. Both." Hinata's voice was strained, sweat beading on her brow and her heels digging into the futon almost viciously. Strong as her thighs were, Naruto had no doubt she could have seriously hurt him if she wanted to; he wanted them clamped about his head, her hands weaving through his hair to urge him on, commanding with her body the way she hadn't quite mustered the resolve to do with her words. He couldn't coax that out of her tonight, she had already ceded too much, but with so many centuries to pass together he would have that from her too eventually.

She wasn't pliant, too much the lady to ever surrender control so completely to anyone else; Naruto promised himself he would have that from her too when she trusted him enough. She would be his mistress or his slave, whichever she pleased whenever she asked. His first priority was teaching her to tell him what pleased her, no matter how shameful.

"Make a decision, Hinata." His breath teased her clit, setting the muscles in her thighs to trembling once more. He pressed a fleeting kiss there, possessed by some inner mischievous spirit to press his tongue into her, exploring and teasing the same way he had her mouth until he had thoroughly tasted her bitter sweetness. She was quiet, but one lovely hand finally clamped in his hair, tugging unconsciously as she tried to move with him. He considered tongue-fucking her to orgasm first, waiting for her muscles to relax and her breathing to settle before he slid into her so easily. She'd be flushed and welcoming, her eyes hooded with pleasure and the slightest bit of fatigue; her arms would wrap around him, her breath hot in his ear as she finally lost the fight to hold back her words.

He wasn't going to last that long, Naruto knew. It took everything he had not to thrust into the sheets and ruin the futon. He wasn't about to rush their first night together, but he very nearly offered a prayer to the goddess of mercy to make Hinata as impatient as he-

"You." She said decisively, her thinned lips suggesting she knew he was being difficult and that his teasing was beginning to edge on cruelty.

Oh, he hadn't even begun to show her what he could do when he was feeling playful. There would be other nights for that though, and it was neither kind nor wise to keep a lady waiting when her eyes were demanding all the things her lips didn't dare shape yet.

She tensed only slightly when he allowed her legs to fall apart, moving up her body with scattered kisses and touches. He hadn't near looked his fill yet, and the way her gaze devoured him suggested Hinata was thinking the same thing, but they were both eager and weary. This was only one night of many, Naruto reminded himself; tomorrow he would wake to her curled up and sleeping soundly in his arms. He would wait until she woke on her own, smiling slowly for him, stretching away the exertion of tonight. If he was lucky, perhaps he could convince her to straddle him, still warm and heavy with sleep; she would rock against him, her small hands pressed into his chest as she took her pleasure. He would guide her movements, telling her without words how damn perfect she was and how fortunate he was to have found her- she'd toss her head back wantonly, the midnight blue curtain of her hair teasing his thighs until at last they came together.

Tomorrow.

"What are you thinking?" The words seemed to slip from her unbidden, only honest curiosity in them. "Your eyes…"

His eyes. Naruto clamped them shut, willing his spirit down. One day he would show her that side of himself, but after all she had witnessed tonight he was sure Hinata craved her human normalcy. He kept his claws sheathed, his eyes the clear blue she had so admired.

She cut off when she felt him against her, unconsciously rocking into him, her legs clamping about his hips lest he attempt to move away. He nearly came at the feel of her wet heat against him, desperately fumbling so that he could slide into her so easily, like they were but two pieces of a puzzle finally come together.

The strangled moan that slipped past Hinata's clenched teeth was all the encouragement he needed, nudging into her that last little bit until they rested hip to hip. He had meant to pause there, give both of them time to adjust to the feeling- she was scorchingly hot against his sensitive flesh, gripping him like a well-fitted glove; Hinata wouldn't have it, arching into him with inexperienced abandon, their rhythm forgotten. Naruto caught her hips, hissing his displeasure when claws slipped free to nick her skin. Hinata threw her head back, hair tangling on the sheets, breasts heaving with exertion, inviting him to lick and suck.

Naruto caught a nipple in his mouth, rough tongue circling it, sucking lightly. He wanted to scatter love-bites across her pale flesh, bruises that wouldn't have time to fade before he put more on her. Down her throat and breasts, over her hips and between her thighs, nipping and sucking until he could see the sweet redness of his mark. She could wear her proper kimonos, her business-like training outfits, but beneath that straight-laced exterior she would carry them like secret love letters.

"Naruto!" Her voice, his name on her lips with her core twitching around him, the smell of them in the air- it was nearly too much to resist. Then she yanked the tuft of his hair, pulling his face up to hers and catching his lips in a kiss entirely unbefitting a virgin. He was lost.

His hips slammed into her hard enough to push her up the futon an inch, her free hand pressing back against the wall behind them absentmindedly, meeting his intensity shamelessly. She nipped at his lips when he nearly pulled away, following him without letting him catch a breath. They were clumsy in their eagerness, a little too rough, a little too fast, but Hinata was speaking praises into his mouth, urging him for more and loving husband that he was, Naruto wouldn't deny her. He felt her spasming, felt the way her legs clamped and every muscle in her body went limp from the sudden release of tension, Hinata falling back to the futon with a breathless cry of satisfaction.

Chasing his own release, Naruto dragged her hips to him, delighting in her sharp cry when his circling hips found her clit once more. He came, pushing into her and staying there, reluctant to surrender their contact. Her body was milking him, the last twitches and spasms of her climax subsiding while she panted softly, breathing gradually returning to normal.

Naruto pushed up slightly, but Hinata wouldn't let him go far, her arm winding about his shoulder to pull him back down, still arching against him slightly as she chased the last vestige of pleasure. Relieved he hadn't hurt her, content to bask in her warmth, he cautiously shifted to her side, turning her to face him and drawing one slender leg over his own. Finally Hinata pulled back, still flushed and sweating, eyes bright and wide as they fixed on his own.

"Thank you." She murmured, pressing a too-short kiss to his lips as her eyes drifted closed, surrendering herself to much-needed sleep.

Naruto ran his hand through her hair one final time, frowning slightly. What did she think he needed thanking for?

Sleep was tugging at his limbs, making his muscles heavy and too lethargic even to pull her closer. He settled for tucking her under his chin, draping a possessive arm over her hips and pulling her close. It was a question for another day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update everyone, but many thanks for all the encouragement! ^.^ RL got a little hectic, but it's all good now so these updates should be reasonably quick. I hope this one was worth the wait. (Seriously, I love all of you to bits and pieces. I was hesitant about tackling this ship/fandom and everyone here has put me at ease. You're all so welcoming!)
> 
> As much as I enjoyed writing this, it's pretty long and it's a lot more thought than action. It's my first het in awhile so I'm kind of finding my legs again. I chose to err on the side of less explicit, but it's a little too euphemistic for my usual tastes. Any concrit is much appreciated.
> 
> Character-wise I might come back to do some editing. It's a little difficult to speculate what characters are like in the proverbial sack so I'll read it with fresh eyes in a couple days, which is probably when I will post the next chapter.


	4. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's dream doesn't seem so sweet when wakes. Naruto proposes a deal.

Hinata shifted restlessly, shutting her eyes tightly against the bright light that was inexorably dragging her awake. She curled further into the covers, burying her face there in the vain hope that she could pretend it wasn't morning yet. For once the new day's chill wasn't seeping into the bedclothes to leave her cold and eager to drag herself out of sleep so she could dress and get warm. If anything it was hot as a furnace under the sheets, and they had wrapped about her so tightly in the night it could almost have been an embrace.

Blearily her mind circled back to that thought, rousing her from her pleasant musings. She shifted and gasped slightly at the twinge of sensation as she stretched her legs out: not wholly pleasant, but not pain either. She stretched, humming contentedly as the discomfort faded to nothingness. Suddenly the weight that enveloped her so completely moved; one moment she was curled comfortably in a cocoon of her own warmth and the next she was being bodily dragged across the futon and into the arms of-

Her eyes shot open, every muscle in her body tensing until she started off the futon, hands scrambling for any sort of purchase until she could pry herself half-stumbling from the nest of sheets.

"What are you-" She rounded on the intruder, all else forgotten in a rush of indignation… only to be confronted by the sight of a golden-haired man sitting up in the futon behind her to rub the sleep from his eyes. He yawned widely, baring teeth that looked just a little too much like fangs for her peace of mind. At last his eyes focused on her, deep blue gaze warming when he caught the way she unconsciously followed the shift of muscle as he stretched. The smile he offered her was too familiar for a complete stranger, and sent a strange frisson of excitement coursing down her spine.

Hinata froze, recognition banishing the last of her cozy warmth in a split second. That smile sparked memories that tumbled through her mind's eye almost too quickly for her to make sense of them. Magnolias and hairpins, the feast, sharing sake from each others' cups, more blushes and happy smiles in one night than she had expected in a lifetime. And after, when they were alone- she could almost feel his phantom touches on her skin even now. Her breath was coming too fast and short, leaving her dizzy with it. His smile had taken on a shade of concern that had him unwinding the sheet from his waist.

"Hinata-"

"Don't!" She shrieked, instinctively raising a hand to cover her eyes. If memory served, and it finally did much as she might wish otherwise, he was naked under that sheet.

Naked. Hinata nearly darted for the futon, reconsidered when she saw the man- Naruto- was perched on the edge of it, looking ready to pounce the moment she stepped too close. Frantically her eyes darted around the room, finding the remains of their garments from the night before. She was in no position to be picky; cautiously she circled the futon, crouching to lift the discarded _haori_ while keeping Naruto in her sights. She couldn't fail to miss the way his gaze followed her, tracing bruises and marks she was only now becoming aware of.

"Don't look." Hinata imbued the words with as much command as she could muster, standing before him naked and vulnerable. Thankfully he made a show of closing his eyes and looking away, even blushing slightly, she thought.

Hinata wrapped the robe about her as swiftly as she could, red as an apple and trembling like a leaf but doing her best to compose her expression and correct her posture until she stood tall and strong as befitted a lady of the Hyuuga. She would never manage her mother's effortlessly regal stance, but not even her father could have found fault with the effort.

What to say? What to do? More and more of last night was gradually trickling back to her; how bold she had been, touching him like she had the right, asking him to return the caresses. Her lips were swollen, skin overly-sensitive where the _haori_ draped over her shoulders. Her hair tumbled down around her, mussed and tangled but lending a false shroud of modesty. She felt clumsy, confused and utterly helpless; it wasn't a new feeling, but this was so much worse!

Her dream had seemed so real. Now she knew why, knew why the night had held so many surprises despite herself. Why the colors had seemed brighter, the sounds more raucous and every touch less ephemeral. It hadn't been a dream. None of it. She had taken a fox's hand and walked out of her family's house, had feasted and drank with demons, had offered vows to the fox that rightfully should have been Shino's. Had already enjoyed her wedding night.

What had seemed so sweet and perfect at the time suddenly felt horribly wrong. The memories that could heat her skin even now were tainted with the knowledge that she shouldn't have had them at all. There was no undoing it, not what she had done with Naruto… perhaps not even the words she had so freely offered. She recognized the weight of shame settling in her gut, the sting of tears gathering at the corner of her eyes and the way her breath caught in the back of her throat. So much for her ladylike mien; any moment now the illusion would crumple to leave her sobbing before a complete stranger that she barely remembered marrying.

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the first strangled sob, his lady's orders forgotten at the stab of concern in his gut. Hinata had draped his _haori_ about her, fingers curling into the fabric so tightly her knuckles turned deathly white. Her eyes were clenched shut, but her head was still held defiantly high to bare a vulnerable throat only now beginning to show the marks of their play. He valiantly ignored the prick of guilt at the back of his mind, feeling the mild soreness from thoughtless bruises she had left in her turn.

Ah, but he was a fox and no better than he should be. The woman standing before him was a blooded lady, and whatever her scars said of her past he had clearly been too rough with her.

"What's wrong?" He started to rise, remembered her panicked glance when she had first awoken and quickly draped the sheet over his hips. Hinata was as different now from the woman of last night as the winter was from the summer.

Her eyes snapped open at his approach, unnaturally still gaze fixing on him unerringly. He tried not to see the pinkness where her tears were gathering; he wanted nothing more than to wrap her more snugly in the haori, drape the sheets about them and curl around her in the futon until she finally relaxed again, but everything about her stance screamed that she didn't want him coming any closer. He stopped, fingers twitching with the aborted thought of reaching out to her.

"Who are you?" The words were tremulous, but she didn't stutter. Wound tight as she was, she didn't run either. Naruto wasn't sure she could, stiff and frozen as she looked.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he reminded her gently, puzzled that she could have forgotten so easily. Humans were different though, or so Sakura often liked to tell him, even short as their lifetimes were they couldn't remember even half of them. He was sure the sake had helped, only the strongest brew for a wedding feast.

"No, not-" Hinata cut herself off, swallowing again and becoming even more rigid in her stance if that were possible. "Are we- did we… marry?" She whispered the last word, eyes frantically scanning his face to look for an answer he couldn't even begin to guess at. She held her breath waiting for his answer, eyes wide and searching but their nakedness completely forgotten.

"Yes?" While true, Naruto had the nagging feeling it was the wrong answer. His suspicion was confirmed when Hinata froze in shock, lips moving to shape words but no sound emerging.

A tear slid down her cheek, solitary and unchecked, another until gradually her face began to crumple into a tragic mask of confusion and distress.

"Hey, are you all right?" Stupid question, but Naruto could feel an icy claw of fear raking his spine, clamping about his throat until he couldn't breathe. Something was obviously wrong, but he didn't know what it was or how he was supposed to fix it if Hinata wouldn't even look at him-

She opened her eyes at last, visibly forcing herself to swallow another sob and clumsily palming the tears from her eyes even though more quickly took their place. "I don't even know you. Why would you take me? I need to go home." She seized on those last words, eyes widening in unpleasant surprise. "I need to go home. My family-" she swallowed, "they'll be looking for me."

"They won't find you here." He said honestly; the home he kept hovered on the edge of the natural world, but it would take an exceptionally skilled human to find it. As to her family… remembering the tears she had shed as she confided in him, Naruto did not think it would be such a great loss if they could not find her; his blood was fit to boil in his veins for the sake of what they had been prepared to put her through.

Though he hadn't done much better. Hinata didn't resist when he reached out to her at last, drawing her a step closer. One more hesitant step after that. A Human and a Woman. He was baffled on two fronts, all the more when Hinata's hand clamped about his wrist, gentle but firm and simply stood near him, gaze turned inward.

"Hinata?" She roused from her brown study, tears she had already shed still tracking down her face but no new ones beading in her eyes much to his relief.

"We can't be married. I'm already promised to the Aburame clan."

He didn't answer, stung despite himself. Somehow he thought-

It didn't matter. Clearly he hadn't made his intentions plain to her, and just as obviously she didn't understand the bond they had consummated. "You are promised to me."

Naruto had meant it for a simple statement of fact, but the words came out with a possessive growl that had Hinata dropping his hand like it had become molten lead to wrap her arms protectively about herself once more.

"We exchanged oaths last night." He continued, hurting, reeling as much as she but unwilling to cede ground on this point. "Whatever promises came before that don't matter. You are my wife."

"I can't- Who are you?"

Finally he understood what she was questioning; not who he was but what. For her, last night had not been the first of many between them, but a fever dream. She hadn't known him, and she didn't know him now, their oaths resting so much lighter on her than they did on him.

"Your fox."

If he had thought she seemed pale before, it was nothing to the complete absence of color in her face now, the dazed look on her face a split second before comprehension dawned. "Impossible."

He would've corrected her, but there was no weight to the word and even as she spoke it he could see her connecting all the pieces together and coming to the only conclusion she reasonably could: She had married a fox spirit. Had slept in his bed, woken in his home and was even now instinctively turning to him for comfort.

 

 

_He's not human. Death won't sever these vows._

What had seemed like poetic whimsy last night fell like a hammer's blow as she remembered Sakura's warning. She had given her word to a fox, her fox he had claimed. Everything fell into place all at once, memories slotting neatly together with Naruto's answers to her questions. She clutched the haori in nerveless fingers, lips numbing with shock while the world spun a little before righting itself. She couldn't possibly have named what she felt then, some chimera of fear and relief, nervousness, determination… too much to feel at once.

She stepped back slowly and he allowed it. Her fox, her little friend in the forest, the man that had held his hand out to her and told her she was his bride. She was now, and if not even death could sever her vows then she was sure no number of heartfelt appeals would either.

Hinata cleared her throat, swallowing the lump that was restricting her breathing, "I need to get dressed."

More than that, she needed to scrub the memories from her skin, sluice them off under the water and set herself to rights. Once she was clean and dressed she could face him again, not as the pitiful waif she felt like right now but as his unwitting bride. His equal, she reminded herself. But she couldn't manage that with his clothes draped about her shoulders and his scent on her skin.

"Are you all right?" He repeated, blue eyes open and honest, no trace of trickery in them however betrayed she felt.

"I need to get dressed." She repeated, fingers flexing in the thin fabric in a bid for any sort of comfort.

Naruto opened his mouth, thankfully shut it and nodded. Hinata couldn't hide the way her shoulders sagged with relief when he didn't press; she could see the urge to speak in the way he clamped his lips shut, hear it in the helpless grinding of his teeth but for now she needed time to think.

Mercifully, he gave it to her. He didn't speak as he led her to the same room where the other women had prepared her for her wedding night. Didn't even look at her until he noticed that someone had already filled the tub.

"Sakura." He snorted, an edge of fondness in his tone that pricked Hinata with the very real memory of her own name spoken in the same tone not too long ago.

"Clean up. I'll see what sort of clothes I can find for you."

"Thank you." Hinata mumbled, every bit as shy and uncertain as she had ever been. He scowled, but eyes cast down she didn't see it. Turning back to the tub, he dipped a hand in, he swirled aimlessly.

"What are you-"

Steam began to rise from the water, a comforting warmth that she could almost feel wrapping about her already. Hinata wet her lips, more grateful for the small kindness than she had the words to express

"I'll be waiting for you outside." The tone of his voice brooked no argument and Hinata dared to glance up again, studying his expression, for what she wasn't certain. He didn't leave until she nodded at last, sealing some unspoken agreement.

 

 

True to his word, Naruto paced restlessly just outside where he had left her, stomach twisting into knots while he listened for the tell-tale splash of water. She wasn't crying any more at least; he had caught a muffled sob a few minutes after he had left her, but she had stifled it quickly. She was going to ask him to break their bond as soon as she found the courage, he knew. He glanced to the thread about his finger, the one Humans either could not or would not see. Even if she hadn't accepted his vows and given hers in turn they would have been inexorably bound. But how to make her understand that?

He would have given anything for Sakura's advice, but like everyone else she had retired to give the new couple time to learn each other without interference. He could guess at what she would think though: Send her home, let her struggle against the bond, let it draw her back to him again however she struggled. Sasuke would be more direct; he wouldn't even have given her leave to go, would have kept her near him by any means necessary if she had attempted to leave.

Returning her to her family whilst she was bound to him was out of the question. Undergoing the grueling ordeal of severing a thread of fate when he had only just found his mate was equally untenable. Dammit, foxes were supposed to be cunning beasts but he had always been exceptionally straightforward for one of his kind. Laughably so, but then whom would he have learned his tricks from alone as he had been from the beginning?

No tricks then. He would have to find another way to persuade her. Running his fingers through his hair, pulling strands out in his agitation he didn't hear her creep out behind him. Didn't see the searching look on her face as she watched him pace to and fro like a man possessed. When she knelt to gather up the plain _yukata_ he had left for her, he finally caught the movement from the corner of his eye, just late enough for her to duck out of sight. He turned to face the door where she had disappeared, crossing his arms and trying not to squirm with impatience.

Finally, finally, she emerged, _yukata_ clinging slightly to her damp skin. For both their sakes Naruto tried to pretend he didn't notice, tried to pretend he didn't remember what she looked like under the plain clothing or what her skin had felt like under his hands. It was heartening to see the way she blushed though, eyes darting everywhere but to him. So. He wasn't the only one with pleasant memories of last night.

It came to him then, how he might keep her; just the seed of an idea but enough to lighten his heart and put the spark of confidence back in his eyes.

Before he could speak though, she had dropped to her knees, pressing her palms to the floor as she doggedly refused to look up at his face gone slack from shock. "Please release me from my vow."

Again and again she managed to take him by surprise, never the same woman from one moment to the next. First timid then bold, reticent then blunt. Her voice didn't quaver as she spoke the request, phrased so that it came just short of a demand despite her humble pose.

"Get up." He hated seeing her like that. Hated the way he couldn't watch her eyes. He didn't wait for her to comply, reaching down to haul her up gently but firmly. "Don't bow to me like that. Don't ever bow to me." I'm your husband. Even he had the good sense not to add the last few words.

"Then please release me from my vow," she pressed, as though it was that simple. As though he didn't feel the thread of fate painfully tangling about them already.

 _I can't_ , he started to say, but it wasn't the truth. He could, and he wouldn't. "Why?"

It was the safest response he could think of. Why would she want to return to a family that could trade her off like so much chattel for political advantage? Why would she want to return to a world where she felt marginalized and forgotten? Why wouldn't she want to stay with a man whose fate demanded that he love her, when her fate demanded the same?

She hadn't been expecting that response, obviously, had probably been preparing for an outright denial. She didn't have an answer for him immediately, searching his eyes for the answer she thought he would expect but in vain.

"My family will be worried-"

"Will they?" It was an honest question, but he regretted it immediately when she winced as though struck.

"I need them to know where I am, I owe them that." Her voice gained strength as she continued. "And I am already betrothed, it's an agreement we can't breach-"

"You're already married." Naruto corrected inexorably. He loathed how easily she skirted that, hated that even after all that had passed between them she still didn't consider him her husband.

"And I don't know you-" Fraying at the edges, she pressed on. "I don't know anything about this world you've dragged me into, I don't know where I am or what will happen to me, what you expect-"

Naruto caught her wildly gesturing hands, soothing, brushing a thumb along her pulse while he felt it race like a bird's beneath her skin. "I expect you to find a better reason to leave your husband."

If she wouldn't acknowledge it, he would force her to. He continued, speaking over the beginning of her protest, "I expect you to give me a reason for returning to your family that has to do with what you want-"

"I want to go back to my family." Temper. He could hear an edge of it in her voice now and it delighted him, mild as it was.

"You're asking me to sever an unbreakable bond, but it goes both ways."

"I didn't know-"

"So you're not responsible?" It was a low blow, and it found its mark unerringly.

"That isn't fair." Her voice broke, desperation mingling with frustration.

"What isn't fair is marrying me one night and demanding your release in the morning."

Hinata didn't answer, but he could see a certain slyness in her eyes that warned him she was already considering how she would evade him long enough to get home. If she could find it on her own, here in a world where Humans had no business being.

"Hinata." He was surprised at how softly her name left his lips, as much a plea for her attention as a brief prayer for hope. "These vows weren't meant to break. You're asking a lot of me." Now. "But I would be willing to try."  
Now it was her turn to look suspicious, rather than seizing on the words like he had expected she drew back. "Why?"

His wife was no one's fool, least of all his. "Not for free, and maybe not ever."

"I don't understand." She did, or at least the suspicion of what he was about to propose had occurred to her.

"Give me some time. We married last night and you hardly know me at all."

 _Exactly_. The thought was written on her face plain as day.

"Give me time to change your mind. Not long, say… live with me as husband and wife until the beginning of the season when the leaves begin to turn. If you still want to return then, I'll free you from your bond and take you wherever you ask." He could free her from the bond created by her words with effort, but the string linking them would not be so easily broken. He wasn't sure it was in his or any other spirit's power. And fate was a devilish mistress prone to punishing the fools that tried to escape her weaving; he needed to look no farther than his own closest friends for proof of that.

If she left though, he would try it. For his own sake as much as hers.

They stood frozen in what felt like an eternal silence. Hinata's eyes locked on his as she weighed what he offered against what he asked. If he had taken her measure, and some bone-deep conviction assured him he had, then she would not want to steal away secretively. It would eat at her, the knowledge that she had surrendered her honor when it might have been restored for the sake of a few weeks of her time. She would think of the vows she had already offered when she took her new husband, would look constantly over her shoulder for the one she had left behind.

"Until autumn, then we agree that my duty by you is done. " She stated, not looking away from his eyes even for a second. It was a question, if a stern one.

"If you come to me then and tell me you still want me to release you, I will. I'll make no other claim on you." If.

A few weeks of her time in exchange for the promise of a clear conscience. He hadn't misjudged her, she nodded.

"I agree." She forced the words out on a shaky breath, jaw firm and eyes determined.

 _Caught_. Naruto held out a hand to her, a peace offering between them.

Steeling her resolve, she took it, tensing as though she expected him to pounce. He didn't, only squeezed, offering her a smile that had her blushing to the roots of her hair again; she knew exactly what he intended, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

 

* * *

 

 

Neji was the first to notice Hinata's absence. Dawn found him running through his forms near the pond that Hinata liked to frequent; most mornings she would have joined him, shadowing his movements or sometimes content to watch from a distance, but never far. After the news she had received yesterday, he thought nothing of it when she didn't come out to join him at first. Even when she missed breakfast, all the faces around the table betrayed only understanding and relief.

By noon though, he set his work aside and made for her room. It was one thing for Hinata to miss a practice or a meal, but the lady of the clan couldn't be seen to lock herself away in a fit of melancholy no matter how unwelcome the news. Better that he find her than her father.

Except she wasn't in her room. Her bedding was disturbed, and her cloak lay forgotten beside it so she had stayed here last night and awoken at some point, but discrete inquiries around the compound revealed that no one had seen her all morning. Still he delayed reporting it to Hiashi. Hinata and he had grown apart since their childhood, but for the sake of the friendship they had once shared and that dogged sense of protectiveness he had never quite been able to stifle, he tried never to be the cause of another humiliating public lecture on responsibility.

His second sweep of the compound gave him a piece of the answer, one that had him bolting headlong for the Southern court where Hiashi was training Hanabi again. The compound's outer gate had been opened sometime in the night. Opened and left open for anyone to wander in or out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shocked it took this long, but I shouldn't be. It turns out morning afters are incredibly tricky to write. I still have my issues with this rendition, but it fits better than previous drafts I think. Frankly, I want this one uploaded so that I can start on the meat of this frail plot and I'll come back and hammer out the kinks when I feel steadier with the characters' voices.
> 
>  
> 
> Next up: Naruto is wilier than he gives himself credit for, and Hinata is not above temptation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory 'caught in the rain' lead up to a card game chapter. Tropetastic.

Hinata wasn't sure what she had been expecting once she struck the bargain with her husband, but she was certain it had been far more dramatic than the peace that followed.

"Is that all?" She had asked once she was sure she wouldn't stammer.

"Unless you'd rather seal it with a kiss?" Naruto had released her hand, laughing lightly as he turned away before she could answer. Hinata didn't know what to think about the instinctive smile that curved her lips at his amusement or the slight blush at the suggestion. She was relieved he had turned his back to her and suspected that was exactly what he had intended. He was a fox, and as cunning as the rest of his kind.

She had trailed after him quietly, following him back through the hall to their room to tidy up the mess they had left and bundle the linens into a basket that had vanished from her arms as soon as she had lifted it. He had grinned at the open surprise on her face, though after the night past Hinata marveled that anything could shock her anymore.

Hinata glanced around the freshly tidied room. It didn't match him well at all, she thought, too orderly and subdued for a man that seemed to always be in motion, even when he stood stock-still in front of her. She wondered if he had another room; perhaps this had only been meant for their wedding? It was no use trying to wriggle out of their bargain that way, she knew. Naruto had been clear that they would live as husband and wife until the beginning of the season, and doubtless that meant sharing the bed she tried so hard not to look at.

Naruto cleared his throat, effortlessly drawing her attention back to him. "Sakura left a few things for you, but if you need anything else tell me."

"I'm fine." Mostly. Her eyes flicked to the futon again, a question on the tip of her tongue she wasn't ready to ask yet.

"Is there something?" He wouldn't let her hide, blue eyes seemingly piercing through her so that she had to remind herself to breathe.

"No. Not yet." There were hours of daylight ahead, weeks of days just like this one. Hinata resolved to deal with their sleeping arrangements tonight once she had time to think on it.

Naruto laughed delightedly, eyes crinkling with mirth; there was no mockery in it, only a rueful sort of amusement that invited her to join in. Hinata, still ordering her own thoughts, had ignored it.

He hadn't bothered her since. Hadn't trailed her around his home as she explored every nook and cranny from the intimidatingly grand dining hall to the small, neat rooms that were conspicuously empty. She had been prepared for an argument when she first stepped foot outside, bracing and catching her breath, ready for Naruto to sweep out from whichever corner he was hiding in and demand to know where she was going and when she would return. Somehow the complete lack of reaction had been even more disconcerting.

She had stepped out, traipsing down dusty stone steps and onto loamy soil as quickly as her feet would carry her, the sun warm on her skin though rain clouds threatened in the distance. She wouldn't wander far then, just a brief foray to acquaint herself with this erstwhile home.

Hinata dared a few more cautious steps, ears still pricked for the sound of Naruto's footsteps. Turning back, she got her first good look at the place she would call home until the end of the season: a shrine? No, not quite, though at first glance the design looked similar, it was no more than a passing resemblance. Neglected and dilapidated, falling apart around the edges; the dark stain on the wood might once have been red paint, but was now a rusted brown. The shorter grass around her feet had obviously been a path, but nature had long since reclaimed the grounds.

It should have looked sinister; were she not personally acquainted with the occupant it might have. It certainly had its own unique charm. She couldn't help but wonder what purpose the building was meant to serve, who had built it, and why they had left it for a fox to claim.

The path sloped downward, the clearing gradually giving way to forest. It wasn't hard to get lost among unfamiliar trees, but Hinata prided herself on her perceptiveness. With all the dead leaves and tinder, it would be no trouble to retrace her footsteps even if she lost the path. She glanced back once more, taking in the worn stone steps, the slope of the roof that betrayed rot and infirmity… the gaping doorway that was still pointedly empty. One last searching glance and Hinata set off at a brisk pace, ever mindful of the clouds gathering in the distance.

 

 

The fresh air was everything Hinata had needed to clear her head. The hiss of the wind through the leaves overhead grew more insistent as time passed, a little over an hour if the shadows they cast were anything to go by. The scent of soil and greenery tickled her nose and Hinata breathed deep, feeling steadier with every passing minute. A few weeks' absence so near to her betrothal was no small thing, and she was sure to be greeted with suspicion upon her return, but both the Aburame and the Hyuuga stood to gain from their alliance. In any case, she had given her word to remain and took comfort knowing there was nothing for her to do but wait until the turn of the season.

And, if she was honest, there was a strange thrill in the idea of being spirited away. She should have been preparing for life as a responsible scion of her house, leaving these sort of idle dreams and assuming a responsibility that would all but preclude a chance at adventure. Instead she was wandering a sprawling forest while she pondered what to do about the fox spirit waiting on her return. Her husband. Hinata circled back to the word, testing it on her tongue just to feel the weight of it.

The idea that some sort of fate had been involved, that they were bound together, destined to meet would have delighted her as a child. The reality was nerve-wracking, but it was exciting too much as she wanted to deny it. Whether she actually believed it was another matter entirely: a supernatural bridal procession, unbreakable vows and a spirit wedding, striking a bargain with a fox. Thinking over the night before, she vaguely remembered the man with wings, the way the procession had moved so unnaturally fast-

No amount of pain or time was waking her either. It was too much to take in at once.

A chill raced through her and Hinata paused to chafe her arms with the thin fabric of the yukata. The sky had darkened, but the clouds were still far enough way that she could afford another half hour before turning back. The air had grown oppressively heavy though, and the morning coolness had given way to uncomfortable heat that had the cotton clinging to her skin and her hair gnarling from humidity. The storm was blowing up fast, and she had no desire to be caught in it for the sake of a few more minutes outside. Hinata made her way only slightly off the path she had followed to lean against a tree and pull her zori off. Naruto had assured her if she needed anything she had but to ask, and a sturdier pair of shoes should have been the first thing to come to mind. The sandals had not been made for traipsing through twigs and leaves.

Hinata whimpered at the thought of asking anything of him so soon after striking their bargain: just because he offered her a favor did not mean it would be free, and she had already sacrificed weeks away from her family. What more could he ask for? She kicked the other off with a little more force, shaking her head to clear it of the tempting images that immediately came to mind. That was the last thing she should be encouraging; was one night enough to rid her completely of any shame?

She slid her feet back in, making for the trail only to find it had vanished, swallowed up by brush and saplings she was certain hadn't been there even a minute before. Even her eyes, the pride of the Hyuuga clan and envy of many others, couldn't find any trace of her passing. No bent branches on the small saplings, no damaged leaves hanging from the brush or even a swipe of dirt from a careless footfall.

Hinata swallowed tightly, looking up at the sky with the beginning of a worried frown. This wasn't her forest, and she shouldn't have fallen prey to the illusion to begin with. This forest harbored creatures that had been myths until last night, and somehow she had expected it to be normal. Hinata could have laughed at her own naivete if it wasn't about to cost her precious time.

Waiting for Naruto was out of the question; he would come looking for her eventually she was sure, but being caught out in the elements with so little shelter for however long it took him to find her was more than she was willing to risk. Even if her surroundings looked nothing like they had a moment ago, she knew the direction she had walked in at least. If she kept heading southeast she would eventually find the shrine again, with any luck before the rain caught up to her.

Gamely she turned back the way she was sure she had come, following a path that no longer existed to a shrine that shouldn't.

 

 

* * *

 

She was going to be the death of him.

Naruto threw himself down in the futon they had shared the night before, rolling around in the faded scent of whatever perfume Hinata had chosen for their wedding. Light and sweet, not a strong or cloying scent to torment a fox's nose, but enough to tease. Hot and weary as he was after a morning spent pushing himself to the limit to avoid following Hinata around like a lovesick fool, he was still half-tempted to bound outside and take on his second skin. If it were anyone else, if he were only her fox instead of her inconvenient husband, Naruto was sure she would enjoy the company.

Instinct warned him that if he wanted more than Hinata's scent for company at night, he should let her seek him out first. Yet he was bored, and the static sting of Hinata leaving his home's protective barrier was still thrumming just under his skin, leaving him irritable and out of sorts. He muffled a growl in the fabric, running his claws against it just to feel them catch. Patience had never been his strength and what control he had learned was hard-won. What if he just watched her from a distance, waiting for the invitation he was sure would come if he just looked pitiable enough.

He flopped over to glare at the ceiling. Surely it wouldn't matter as long as she didn't catch him following her? Didn't a man have a right to protect his wife after all? A responsibility, even, since he had promised to take her back to her family? Naruto bounded up eagerly, halfway to the door before he stalked back again. His forest was safe, had been for a mortal age. No harm would come to her from having a day alone, and perhaps this small victory would make her even bolder in the future.

The lazy grin that curled his lips was testament enough to how much he appreciated her boldness already.

But the waiting. He pressed his palms into his eyes until lights flashed, clambering reluctantly out of the futon one last time. He could try running until he dropped again. It was also an excellent time to practice the meditation exercises Sakura had been at such pains to teach him, or he could patrol the borders of his territory- in the opposite direction from Hinata, he chided himself sternly.

A last idea presented itself, and loathe as he was to break the solitude his friends had offered, Naruto entertained the thought of speaking to Sakura. Hinata was a human and a woman, a riddle within a riddle; at least Sakura could share some insight on the latter. Anything he asked Sakura would naturally go straight to Sasuke though, and he would have to face mockery on both fronts. The alternative was throwing himself head first into deep water and trusting he would learn how to swim. Nothing he hadn't done many times before, but then success had never been so important before either.

No. No. What kind of fox asked for help in courting his mate? Not Uzumaki Naruto. As for courting his reluctant bride, it would be near impossible without finding her first. He was halfway down the steps practically as soon as it occurred to him, claws skittering on stone and the wind riffling through his whiskers. He could smell the first hint of rain on the wind, feel the beginning of static tickling his fur; seldom did he see any summer storms so close to home. Sometimes he watched it rain in the distance, sweeping shadows from the clouds falling on Sasuke's mountain, but it was a rare the wind blew his way.

Thinking of the thin yukata Hinata was dressed in, Naruto doubted she would enjoy it in the slightest. But there was no sign of her as he raced down the trail- he caught her scent here and there, found the impression of her feet once or twice, but she had moved carefully through the forest and left few signs in her wake. Nothing like the girl that had carelessly run through the bushes and leapt tree roots only a day ago; that at least would have made her simpler to track. He had just picked up her trail again when the sky opened up, obliterating the last trace of her scent.

Not that it would have done him any good anyway, somehow she had ventured off the path, and he had taken care that the forest would confuse the path to guide her, he had no doubt Hinata was well and truly lost. Any other day he would have been delighted to play the hero, insinuating his way into her good graces in the space of a single afternoon. With the rain pouring down hard enough to sting and the wind chilling even him beneath the protective covering of his fur, his stomach lurched at the thought of her trying to find her way home through it. All of it easily avoided if he had warned her to stick to the trail or left even ten minutes earlier.

Ever the optimist, Naruto shook off his worry and focused instead on honing his sense of Hinata. It was there, still new and faint, but hopefully enough to lead him where she was.

 

 

* * *

 

Muddy, wet, and cold, Hinata pressed herself farther back against the tree whose leaves offered her at least some protection from the driving wind and rain. Her yukata was nearly soaked through after a hectic flight through the storm in a last ditch effort to find shelter. At least she hadn't heard any thunder yet, but the thought of venturing out of cover for more than a few minutes only intensified her shivering. She glanced down at her _zori_ \- thoroughly ruined, and some of the stains on her hem didn't look like they would ever come out either. If she met Sakura again before she returned home, Hinata would have to find some way to make it up to her.

After all the magic she had seen today- from sumptuous shrines hidden under the illusion of a wreckage to vanishing trails and a man that had once been a fox, scrubbing an impossible mud stain from her hem seemed mundane. She knelt to brush at it, only managing to get her own hands dirty before thoughtlessly wiping them on her yukata again. Hinata sighed quietly, burying her face in her hands out of habit before abruptly remembering that they were still covered in filth. Which, of course, she had smeared on her face. It startled a laugh out of her. Her skin at least would come clean, and the idea of another hot bath before curling up in warm blankets kept the smile on her face even as she forced herself to get up and leave her shelter once more.

She ought to have seen the shrine by now, but like the trail it had disappeared. Weary, nervous, she finally gave in and put her natural born talent to work, eyes zeroing in on the place she knew it should be- the world twisted, there was no other way to describe it, and her stomach lurched rebelliously. Her head ached like she had been reading in dim light for hours, but for a moment she thought she had glimpsed the trail, at least. Shimmering in and out of existence in a way that would have made her skin crawl if she weren't so desperate for any sign of where she should go, natural or otherwise. Hinata closed her eyes tightly, drew a breath and braced herself- the second time she managed to stay focused… until she glanced down at her hand-

"Hinata!" She spotted Naruto a couple seconds before he plowed into her; instinctively she moved with him, pivoting to avoid falling but pressed far closer to him than she had ever intended to be again.

Hinata pushed away quickly, distantly impressed at how quickly he righted himself, managing to keep his balance despite her unintentionally brusque push.

He shook himself, for all the world like he was still in fox form, and grinned disarmingly. "Sorry, sorry."

"N-not your fault." Hinata clenched her jaw as a shiver ran through her, relieved but too embarrassed to admit it. She couldn't remember ever being so hopelessly lost before, but then if her vision proved anything it was that there was something unnatural about this particular forest. She pushed that to the back of her mind for later.

"I lost the path." She chattered, chuckling nervously. She couldn't help it- he was still standing close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Temptation and blessed heat beckoned her, but Hinata carefully refocused her thoughts to ignore it. He hadn't been out long, which meant the shrine had to be close.

"I was worried." He admitted, threading a hand with hers like he had the right. The touch was so casual it took her a moment to realize that she was already neatly tucked into his side, shielded from the worst of the wind.

She squinted, trying to see if she couldn't catch a glimpse of that warped world again, but when she glanced down her feet were already on the overgrown path once more. Hinata gaped. "How did you-?"

Naruto glanced down, all wide-eyed innocence. Hinata narrowed her eyes in thought. "Is the path the illusion or is the forest?"

Fixated on her question, she forgot everything but her need for the answer. An illusion like this, one that could stand even the test of her sharp eyes? She had never seen anything like it.

"Hmm." He hummed noncommittally, reluctant to answer. Hinata held her breath and hoped, trying not to shake when she noticed the cold again. "I forget which."

"What?"

"Hm?" He was blushing from neck to ears and pointedly avoiding her eyes.

"How-"

"You can see the shrine now." He bobbed his head, gesturing at it. "As long as you stay on the path, you'll be fine. Guess I should've warned you."

Hinata added her last question to a growing pile she wanted answered sooner rather than later. She couldn't blame him if he didn't want to tell her; a fox would want to keep its secrets and he had no cause to trust her anyway since she had been the one to deny the vows they had exchanged. It was reasonable, but try as she might she couldn't hide her disappointment.

 

 

The walk back was closer to a steady lope, but stiff as Hinata was under his arm she made no move to pull away. It had to be the cold; he could feel the tremors racking her even as their brisk pace began to warm her up, but his mouth still went dry when she tucked herself farther into his protective clasp and looped an arm about his waist for balance. The first crack of lightning startled him out of a pleasant reverie and Hinata ran a little faster despite the way she had to fight to keep from losing her _zori_.

Nothing about her clothing had been designed for a rainy summer afternoon. Naruto should have felt guilty for the surreptitious glances at the all but sheer fabric and the way it clung to generous curves and intriguing hollows, but then he wasn't a saint, and she was his wife. That had to count for something. Not much by Hinata's reckoning, but something.

Distracted, he stumbled and nearly sent them both toppling to the ground with his graceless attempt to right them. Hinata shouldered his weight, hauling him back to his feet and keeping them moving anyway; he thought back to how easily she had shoved him away, the smooth glide she had sunk into effortlessly even when he had caught her off-guard with his embrace. It was such a contrast to her seeming delicacy; he wanted to pry and push, nag and wheedle her until she gave up all her secrets.

He felt it when they passed the barrier, just a light shock of sensation, but he felt Hinata jump next to him like it had passed to her too. Perhaps it had. He glanced at her opal eyes, caught them for a moment as they both slowed to a more comfortable walk, a little winded and wet but otherwise fine. Was she entirely Human? If she wasn't it could explain how she came to have his thread about her finger.

"Bath?" Hinata sputtered hopefully, looking so pitiful it took everything he had not to draw her close again.

He nodded, dragging her up the steps and inside by her hand. He was reluctant to surrender its warmth, and Hinata didn't insist.

 

 

The silence was deafening.

Naruto paced restlessly in their room, muttering to himself, cursing himself, his fate, punctuating it with the occasional groan or fitful scuff of the wood. Obviously he was going to die waiting for Hinata to ask the question he had seen hovering on her lips that morning before they parted ways. He was going to choke on all the words he didn't dare speak yet, but for once he was going to shut up if it killed him. And it would, he was sure.

He had left Hinata in the bath to gather a heavier robe for her to sleep in, one of his since all the clothes Ino and Sakura had left were filmy wisps clearly meant to be removed. Cold as she had looked, he had taken pity and quickly decided none of them would work. Less altruistically, the thought of Hinata wearing his things had him giddy with excitement. Even if they did nothing more than sleep tonight- and judging by the way Hinata's eyes had carefully skirted the futon this morning before she departed, that was exactly what they would be doing- she would still smell like him come morning.

In his home, his bed, and his clothes, Naruto thought smugly.

Hinata had guessed his thoughts. She had taken the heavy robe gingerly, fingers kneading the soft warmth as a pleased hum escaped her. It was a stark gray, hemmed in red flowers whose name he had never cared to learn. For luck, Tenten had said when she gifted it to him. They could both use a little, Naruto thought.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." The words had tumbled out of his mouth before she even had the chance to finish speaking, his tongue unused to being still so long.

She had scurried away quickly, pulling the door to behind her with a finality that suggested she expected him to ask if he could join. The message was plain enough that even he had understood it and retreated, scrubbing the last of the wetness from his shorter hair ruthlessly before shrugging out of his clothes and into something drier. The sun hadn't even begun to set, meaning it would be the two of them, cooped up indoors for hours longer before either could excuse themselves to sleep. Naruto was sure Hinata didn't find the prospect half as charming as he did. He'd just have to change her mind.

Finally a worthy challenge. He strode out of his room, making for the smaller rooms in the back. There was a chest somewhere of things he had enjoyed as a child, tops and playing cards, dice and a few other trinkets.

 

 

* * *

 

She couldn't stay in the bath forever, no matter how tempting it sounded. For one thing, Naruto had to be nearly as cold as she and for another she had already monopolized the bath enough. Hinata eyed her pruned fingertips and dutifully forced herself to climb out with a last longing glance at the water. It felt more than a little decadent, lounging in the bath at this hour of the day, listening to raindrops patter on the roof above her and the rumble of thunder in the distance. Her stomach too was beginning to make itself heard. No wonder, late as it was.

The robe was heavy, rougher on her skin than the kimono of last night but not unpleasant. Obviously it had been tailored for Naruto, and fell loosely about her, the sleeves swallowing up her hands. She burrowed into it, tucking one sleeve into the other and snuggling into the fabric as much as she could. Hinata tried not to consider the picture she must make, overwhelmed no matter how she fixed the fabric. She wasn't blind to the suggestiveness of it either, and feeling the blush heating her face at the thought she waited a few minutes more before leaving the safety of the room.

"Naruto?" Hinata cleared her throat and tried again, louder, "Naruto!"

An ominous thud reached her ears, and Hinata headed for the source of the sound without hesitating. Before she had made it across to the corridor Naruto came skittering out, bright-eyed and obviously suppressing a grin. Was it all in her mind or were the whiskers on his cheeks a little more obvious?

"Need something?"

He was practically hopping from foot to foot, plainly excited. Hinata felt her lips struggling to curve into a smile and quickly straightened her face. The last thing she should do was encourage him.

"The bath is still warm." He had already changed into a tan yukata that did nothing to flatter him. Hinata frowned, recognizing its age in way it fit him- the sleeves a little too short, the hem not quite in the right place and the shoulder seams fighting a battle they were bound to lose any day now. Was she wearing his only good clothes? She drew it tighter, clenching her fists and willing herself not to feel guilty for a gift freely given.

"I'm fine."

"But-" She felt even worse for taking so long, small again, indebted.

"I'll use it tonight." Naruto offered, giddy and impatient.

"Are you all right?" Hinata dared to close the distance between them, gathering up the robe so it wouldn't catch beneath her feet.

"Better." Naruto finally gave free rein to the grin that had been threatening. "I found a few things while I was digging around."

He said it casually, but Hinata sensed she was supposed to interject a question into the silence. "What did you find?"

She didn't mean it for an invitation to take her hand, but he caught it anyway, towing her behind him so that she once more found herself following in his footsteps. She was becoming strangely comfortable with it, even caught herself enjoying the brief contact; Naruto's grip was sturdy, firm and reassuring in a world that had gone topsy-turvy sometime between last night and today.

Of course the moment she realized it she tried to pull away, and of course her stomach chose an already tense moment to growl loudly enough that it didn't take Naruto's sharp ears to catch it- though he did.

"I-"

"Right, food!"

He didn't even pause, just spun them in a circle and started off again, his surprise shelved for more immediate needs. Hinata saw her chance and took it, carefully extricating her hand from his and lengthening her strides to catch up to him, wincing when she caught the robe and stumbled.

"You can keep that." Naruto offered, nodding at the robe. "I have others."

"Are they all…" Hinata searched for a tactful way to say it, but Naruto's head was cocked expectantly and she was too flustered to think. "Are they all like that?"

Naruto glanced at the yukata he was wearing when she nodded toward it, but either he didn't understand her question or was willfully misinterpreting it. "Mostly. I have a few warmer things, but I don't know where I put some of them." He grinned sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "Most of them, actually."

Hinata couldn't even pretend polite surprise, and seeing the grim look that flashed across her face, Naruto laughed aloud.

"I have a few months before winter."

"You'll need them for…"

Just like that the casual rapport they had only just begun to build vanished. He would need his warm clothes for autumn when the chill began to set in, around the time she was due to leave.

"I'm not sure what we have to eat." Naruto leapt into the void without a second thought, "If I know my friends, probably not much meat." Shikamaru had packed away nearly as much as Choji last night, and he could have sworn Temari was trying to put both of them to shame. "But I know there are plenty of vegetables." Gag. "Maybe some dried fish. Definitely rice."

"We could make vegetable soup, pair the fish with the rice." Hinata offered, visibly shaking off her thoughts. Naruto took it for the gesture of peace it was meant to be.

"It's your call. Better for both of us if you leave the knife work to me and keep me the hell away from the fire."

 

 

A couple singed finger and a little too much seasoning later found them seated at the same grand table of the night before, lonelier now without the extra company. Naruto nursed his fingertips between snatching playful bites from Hinata's plate. Not that he didn't have enough food, only she had forgot herself enough to snap her chopsticks at him the first time he had snatched a mushroom and he was determined to provoke her again.

"We should've gone fishing today. It's raining now, but tomorrow will do, I guess. Where were you heading, anyway? Not that it matters as long as you stay on the path, but I could've found you sooner if I knew which direction you were headed in. I could show you around."

Hinata, uncaring of the extra spice or the too crunchy vegetables let his words pass her by while she ate. Her stomach had been twisting with nervousness their first night together, and she hadn't had much appetite that day either. It had been too long since her last decent meal for her to care whether it was a particularly good one. Both of them were mediocre cooks… in Naruto's case that was generous. His last words caught her attention though.

"You found me very quickly."

She wasn't sure what nagged her about that, but evidently she had hit on something because Naruto clammed up again, making a show of stuffing his face.

"I should have expected the path would be hidden. I suppose you would have been discovered sooner if not for that."

Back to neutral ground. Naruto seized on the lifeline with all the enthusiasm of a dying man. Somehow he doubted Hinata would take it well if he casually admitted their bond ran far deeper than marriage vows. That had already gone poorly enough.

"Ehehe. You can ask Sakura about that when she comes around again. She knows more about the illusions around this place than I do." He ran a hand through his hair, a gesture Hinata was beginning to recognize for embarrassment. "I didn't set any of them. They've been there practically forever."

"Around the time this place was built?" Hinata glanced around.

"I don't know. Like I said, forever."

"Then you didn't build it," she pressed. Naruto wondered why she had fixated on it, but looking into her unique eyes he had a glimmer of a suspicion.

"No. I've lived here my whole life, but even I don't know who built it."

"Hm." Hinata took a thoughtful bite of her food and immediately regretted it. Naruto had a heavy hand with the spices; some foods were better swallowed quickly over savored. She wondered who had taught him, but the more questions she asked the more the conversation dwindled. Hinata wanted him to talk, wanted him to go back to asking his prying questions and telling his stories, it made him feel more human, more approachable.

"Earlier you said you had something to show me."

Immediately he lit up again. "I found some old things I thought you'd like: cards, toys, things like that."

Hinata couldn't remember the last time she had played with any of her toys. When they were children, she and Neji used to play with her _kamifusen_ , batting it back and forth until finally it had given up the ghost, too worn for them to play with any longer. Not long after _Shuriken_ had become her toys, _kunai_ and other things very unforgiving of a young child's clumsy hands. It was her turn to fall silent.

Naruto cocked his head, chopsticks sneaking over to nab the last bite of rice from her bowl. Hinata snatched it away quickly, hurriedly shoving it into her mouth over the sound of Naruto's laughter; a diversion, she realized, and it had worked.

"Cards like _hanafuda_?"

The smile she got in return was distressingly fox-like, a warning if ever she had seen one. "Exactly."

Hinata smiled back, knowing he had an ulterior motive and certain she could avoid it. She was going to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remarked elsewhere that I was just going to avalanche update everything, but it's been awhile so have a chapter! And have another one sooner than this one. :)

**Author's Note:**

> All credit (and thanks) for the chapter title goes to my beta, who doesn't ship it, but tolerates me anyway. "Komorebi" indirectly translates to the way the sun shines through leaves. It's also an awesome song by MUCC.
> 
> "The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." is taken from Sun Tzu's Art of War because I genuinely couldn't resist.
> 
> That said, I would greatly appreciate concrit. This is my first fic for this pairing, but it won't be the last and while some things change with that AU tag, I'd like everyone to feel in character. I'm also working on my "show, don't tell" so please let me know if I'm skewing too far in any one direction.
> 
> (Brief warning: the 'Kage Bunshin' tag is a sex thing. If that's not your cup of tea, I'll mark the chapter clearly so it can be easily skipped.)


End file.
